Slaves
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: COMPLETED! I was dreaming... It was that dream that never went away... It had been haunting me for two long years now... My friends,family, pack... all gone.
1. Dreams

Chapter 1

Dreams

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hello everyone! This is going to a sad story. It's my first sad story so please review! I would love lots of reviews! I don't own any of the Wolf's Rain crew but I do own the wolf slaves and the evil lady. By the way I am against slavery! (sights) So don't think I'm unbalanced or anything. By the way the _italicized_ part that's in the middle of the page is Toboe's dream so it's told in his point of view. Normal _italicized_ words are wolves speaking and humans can't understand it. Now on with my story!

**Edited and replaced on Monday, May 28 2007**

* * *

_I was dreaming._

_It was that dream that never went away._

_No matter how hard I tried to forget those._

_It had been haunting me for two long years now._

_My friends…family all gone._

_They abandoned me._

A skinny brown wolf twitched in his bed. He whimpered and it joined several other voices in the small cramped room he was in. There were five bunk beds on two walls and two doors, one leading out of the small room another to a stinky hole in the ground.

'_Kiba!'_

_The white wolf who had taken me away form starvation and loneliness walked right passed me_

'_Hige!'_

_The brown wolf's furry cubby walked past me over to Kiba_

'_Blue!'_

_The she-wolf was following Hige and affectionately nuzzled him_

'_Tsume!'_

_The gray wolf with his cross shaped scar who I thought of as an older brother walked right past me. _

_I tried to walk with them but my feet won't move._

_I looked down confused_

_They were shackled. _

'_Kiba! Hige! Blue! Tsume!'_

'_HELP ME!'_

_They walked away from me._

_My tears froze on my face as the snow covered their path._

_I howled!_

_I screamed!_

The wolf broke out in a cold sweat and he felt pain on his back and paws. "_Please_" he moaned.

_I screamed again_

_begging them to come back for me._

_Then I saw eyes starring at me_

_I was relived _

_They came back_

_Yellow and blue eyes lovingly looked down but then they changed_

_My friends…family they towered over me on the snow _

_Their eyes glowing red_

' _We left you' they laughed_

'_We don't want you'_

'_You wined and beg'_

'_You never keep up'_

'_You slow us down'_

_I howled and screamed_

'_NO! Come back for me'_

_Pain!_

_My foot! _

_I looked down. _

_The snow…It was red…with my blood_

_They laughed_

'_Now Now' SHE said behind_

_Her tall eluding form wavered over me_

_Her black dress touched me_

_I shivered_

_I sobbed _

'_Go away!'_

_She would never go away. _

_She haunted my dreams and my life…never_

The wolf moaned again and kicked out at imaginary demons.

"Toboe- san" a voice whispered, "Kawa-ane, I haded a bad dream" It was a small little girl who looked to be about six. Toboe lifted his head shakily. The little girl climbed on his bed. She took her little grimy hand and wiped her tears that stormed her face. The little girl threw herself on Toboe's neck and buried her face into his pelt. She had white hair and blue eyes. Her little body, clad in a blue shirt and white pants, shook.

"Hey Toboe" A girl said. She popped her head from the top bunk that she was sleeping in. "You got Ibis handled?" She had long brown hair with a ting of red and bright blue eyes. She looked to be about fourteen and was wearing a gray tang top.

He nodded and the girl sighed with relief. 'I am so tired'

"_Night Kawa_" he whispered.

"Gute Nacht Toboe"

He sighed. Kawa was always talking in her native language. She came from a different part of the world so it wasn't surprising. Then a head raised and tail up might mean a challenge in his tongue it could mean a greeting in hers. Toboe was just glad that she already was fluent in both when she came to this pack.

Little Ibis, the small child who had crawled onto this hard-as-a-rock cot, lay down next to the wolf dropping her illusion, showing her true form of a small white pup with a red tipped tail and amber eyes. Toboe sighed. For some reason the wolves in here looked up to him and Kawa. 'It might be that now we are the oldest here,' he thought. He looked at the empty bed across from him and shuddered. It was his fault Mimi died. Responsibility was a hard burden. He fell back asleep with her face dancing in his mind and the small pup curled up on his chest.

---

Toboe woke to the sound of a bell screeching. Ibis was still curled up under his chin. She was the youngest and smallest of the pack. There were seven in all. There used to be eight. He licked the pup's nose.

"_Up!_" Toboe stood up and drew up his illusion out of habit. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulder blades and was pulled back with an old piece of fabric and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved red shirt that now ended at his wrists and green long pants with combat boots. He stretched the once silver bracelets on his hands jingling. They had tarnished to an almost black as the years went on. He knew these changes well, and knew that the changes most likely happened to hide scars. He also knew that under he illusion his bones stuck out painfully, and scars decorated this back, legs, and paws.

"Up everyone!" Toboe walked to each bed and woke up its inpatients. They were all in wolf form as they sleep but as soon as they woke they drew up their human illusions out of habit. Not that the wolves really saw those. The illusion was like a ghost in a wolf's vision, just an faded image of what weak minded humans saw.

There was four boys, Lif the kind helper, Danflor the daring free spirited pup, Jack the shy smart one, and himself the brother figure. There were three girls now that Mimi was gone. Ibis the innocent pup, Sano the optimistic and Kawa the goofy sister.

"Where's Kawa?" Toboe said wiggling his finger at Sano who giggled to see her big brother acting so immature.

"She's in bed. She fell asleep again I think."

Toboe sighed. Kawa could be so lazy some times.

"Sano go wake her up"

The little pup ran to the bunk and scrambled up to the top bunk. She had brown hair and wide green eyes. She looked to be about twelve years old and was wearing jeans with a fluffy pink top. Kawa was always telling her how much she hated pink but Sano love that shirt.

A few minutes later Sano crawled down dragging a blinking Kawa. She was wereing a white blouse and tan shorts in bare feet.

"Okay time for breakfast" Toboe said as he waked over to the door and knocked.

"Fueki! Everyone's up! Can we have breakfast?" he yelled and the door opened to admit a short old man with a small cart. Fueki was the caretaker for most of the rooms in this hall.

"Hello Group three!" Fueki said smiling. He had light gray hair and brown eyes which twinkle mischievously.

Sano and Danflor jumped up with joy. Everyone loved the kind caretaker. As the little man knelt down to his cart he Toboe's eye was caught by the bracelet on his arm. Akuma did this to him. Fueki was one of the few humans in the factory. He was treated better then the wolves but not much. At least he got his own room while these wolves lived in a brightly lit smelly small room that barely had enough room for the cots that were stacked in it not including the wolves. Why she did this the wolves couldn't fathom. Some said that she was once hurt badly and that's why she did this. Others said that she was a wolf possessed by the spirt of a vengeful human. All they really knew was that she was horrible and beautiful… deadly beautiful.

"Earth to Toboe" He blinked and saw everyone staring at him.

"Um… sorry I was just thinking." Toboe sat down and started eating his small portion of stinking meat as Fueki told them their plans for today.

"Sano, Lif, Danflor, Jack, and Toboe you with be sledding things around the main buildings today. At three Toboe will be moved to the other team for shipping across the dome. The others will continue shipping in the lighter load zone until five. Toboe you get out at five thirty. Kawa the Mistress wants you training till five then your done. Ibis you are with the Mistress. At six everyone is sledding till eleven. Everyone got it?"

He stood up and started packing up all the stuff he had brought out for breakfast.

"It's seven in the morning. Work starts at eight so hustle! You have free time with Group four for an hour today."

---

The pen wasn't that big. A wolf could easily do a lap around the towering fence. Several sickly trees dotted around. There once was a family of rabbits in here and Toboe had made sure that all of the wolves in his pack could hunt and on the side got some real meat in their belly for once. Remembering their faces as some had their first taste of fresh meat still stirred something deep inside him. A fierce protectiveness to free them so they could feel soft grass under their feet instead of hard dirt and concrete, to turn their head to the pale light of the moon instead of the harsh artificial light that was in all of the work spaces, to feel real meat travel past their jaws instead of that rotting meat that tasted of mold, and to smell fresh plants, wet earth, and clean air instead of blood and fear.

He was sitting under the sparse shade with Ibis curled up on his side. She had played hard and decided to sit with him and watch Kawa sniff around the fence, looking for any possible escape as usual. Toboe stared at the fence. It was about twenty feet high with an over hang over the top creating a metal cage. On his first day he tried to dig under it but it was no use. They were lucky… free morning came once every month. His eyes drifted to Sano and Danflor who were play fighting. Danflor jumped up growling playfully as Sano lunged at him. Sano's true form was that of a sleek brown wolf with green eyes, while Danflor was a reddish brown with white paws. His ears had little tuffs of fur on the end and an unusually bushy tail for a wolf. Sometimes just to bug him they would call him squirrel. Toboe sighed and glanced at Lif who was talking to a wolf from Group four which that in itself supried Toboe, being that the pup was so shy. He was in his natural form with white paws and a jet black body. They all seemed so happy, but he knew that in less then half of an hour they would all be breaking their backs, lashed with whips.

"_Niisan?" _Ibis wined, "_I'm bored_" Toboe sighed and turned his attention to the little pup.

"_Go play with Kawa_," He said and pushed her away with his nose. Stumbling the little white pup trotted over to Kawa.

The sleek lanky wolf had stopped pacing and had sprawled out on the ground. She had black fur on the nape of her neck and paws. Ibis snuck up behind Kawa and pounced on her twitching tail. Ibis had the white tipped tail between her paws when Kawa turned and rolled the pup over with her paws. Ibis yapped and tried to grab her tail which Kawa twitched to keep out of the way of the little pup's teeth. She sat down next to Toboe still keeping her tail out of Ibis's reach. Toboe thought of another way to get out of this place. The cruelty they faced him and his pack. SHE had different ways to torture them. Kawa was often used as a dog racer, Ibis as a little pet dog for her… but most of they were used as hard labor. The only exception was the fighters.

They were too insane and unpredictable to work close to humans. And the thought of them made him shiver. He had only seen a fighter once when his team was forced to transport it across the dome. It had cursed and tried to kill anything that came near him… wolf or human. Its eyes were bloodshot, its fur in patches, and its sanity frayed. The wolves were forced to wait in the cold, watching as snow slid down the outside of the dome. They winched as the heard the yells of people and the snarls of fighting wolves. When it had finally stopped Toboe was walked inside the arena. He had been forced to drag the carcass of the loser wolf back to the sled. It seemed to the wolf that even in death the wolf couldn't find peace as later he say the wolf was burned because the ground was to hard to bury it. He was woken out of his relevance by a large angry voice calling out.

"Group three! Group four! Work time!"

* * *

Toboe: It sucks so far… (starts crying)

Mika: Don't worry it won't get better later… I mean will!

Toboe: (glares furiously) Please review! No more till you review


	2. Mimi

**Chapter 2**

**Mimi**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I'm soooo sorry you are wasting your time reading this! -bows- You don't have anything better to do... do you? I don't either. Well other then that life is peachy… yep… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

**Edited and Replaced Monday June 25, 2007**

* * *

Toboe trotted to the entrance of the building, his pack reluctantly following. The building they were heading for was tall and gray, eerily similar to a descending storm cloud. Surrounding the main building was several warehouses with wolves pulling sleds to them. He glanced back as he saw Jack's black body racing after the others. He felt bad not fighting back but knew what She would do. One time a wolf had tried to escape. She had the wolf's back right leg broken and had made him pull twice as much weight as was possible till the wolf had died. She herself had beaten him ever time he had faltered. It was a horrible way to die.

"_Hey! Earth to Toboe!"_

"_Hu! Oh sorry Kawa"_ Toboe said and shook his head.

"_I'm taking Ibis. Okay?"_

Toboe nodded and watched as Kawa bounded off with the little white pup stumbled after. He smiled inwardly. She was training to be a racer like Kawa. Kawa would spend most of the day on a treadmill running till she dropped. Ibis would spend the day with Her though. She would take Ibis when she went into public as a way to show off to other nobles. Toboe walked into the room for harnessing, lost in miserable thoughts.

CRACK

Toboe growled and spun around facing the man who had whipped him, reopening a thin cut on his back. He was a tall man with a jagged scar running across his face down his throat and under his shirt.

"Get in line you dumb wolf"

Toboe glared at the man with cold black emotionless eyes. A whip was held causally in his right hand but Toboe knew that at a moments notice it could lash out.

"_Bueki_" he growled. Standing completely still, several people rushed over and hooked harnesses all over him and his small pack. He was in front of the line with Sano and Lif side by side behind him. Danflor and Jack were in the last right next to the wheels. They often got scratched and torn feet from the runners for the harness were to close to each other for comfort. More people started packing boxes onto the sled.

"Move it!" Bueki yelled and cracked his whip upon their backs.

—

"Faster," a cool voice spoke, "faster."

Kawa's legs pumped faster and faster. Her tongue rolled as she ran and her head hung low to the ground she was so tired. Two doctors peered out of their small oval glasses and furiously wrote on billboard. The woman with the icy cool voice sat on a chair with Ibis next to her on a thin gold leash and collar in her hands. She would occasionally stroke the pup, who would shiver each time her head was touched.

"Good... Good..." She motioned for the doctors to slow the treadmill down. Kawa panted as the machine slowed down to a trot to a walk and then collapsed, her sides heaving like bellows, as the machine stopped.

"We reached a total of 53 mph today Lady Akuma," a doctor said.

Every wolf in the room unknowingly shivered as her name was spoken.

"Come here my pet," Akuma said. Her voice was like a cobra beautiful and deadly at the same time. Kawa crept foreword her ears pinned flat ageist her head. Akuma ever so gently put her hand under Kawa's muzzle and lifted it a little as if trying to look into her eyes but Kawa closed her eyes tight.

"You can do better my pet," Her voice got sharper and she dug her nails into Kawa's skin making her winch, "Again this time faster. We have a race tomorrow"

—

'It has gotten so much harder since Mimi died,' Toboe thought he strained against the load. He had gotten much stronger since he had gotten here. He was probably as strong as Tsume even now... but it still didn't lighten the load. If only Mimi was alive.

---

"_Harder Toboe," a spunky gray wolf barked as she pulled next to him. They were straining to pull the sled over the top of the hill. Toboe pulled, his paws slipping under the snow of the winter storms. He could here the grunts of the others and the crack of Bueki's whip._

_They finally reached the top of the hill. "You ready everyone?" Mimi said, "Okay ready... set... go!" Mimi threw herself over the hill the sled picking up speed. It shot off as the others ran after her and Toboe. There was no one quite like her. She always put her all into ever single thing she did turning things that had once been chores into games. _

_Toboe stole a glance at Mimi. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she ran. She glanced at him her eyes playful when then her eyes widened in surprise. Bueki had slung his whip and accidentally got her back leg trapped in to strap. He pulled her leg out from under her. Mimi rolled pulling the sled to the side. Toboe tried to stop the sled to help her, throwing his weight to the opposite side that she was falling but the strap that connected them stretched and broke. Sano bumped into Danflor who threw the whole sled off. The sled rolled to one side. Boxes and wolves went everywhere._

"_Mimi?" Toboe moaned. The sled had stopped at the bottom of the hill. He lifted himself on wobbly legs. He stumbled over to all the members of his pack making sure they weren't hurt. Finally he got to Mimi's still form. He slipped on the red snow around her._

_Her leg was bent in an unnatural position with part of the bone sticking out. A long jagged cut ran across her face and down her side from here she had gotten hit by the rolling sled. His feet were stained with her blood. Her eyes were glazing over as she mumbled to him._

"_My sister once told me that destiny is like the sky hangs over us all. For some it's dark and cloudy, blocking the sun that shows us the way. For others the path is clear. For me I think..." she took a long shuddering gasp of air, " it's clear now." _

_She looked into his eyes and whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear, "I'll see you in Paradise." She took her last breath and died._

---

Toboe's back arched as Bueki cracked his whip over his back and anger flared in his mind. One day he would pay him back.

---

"So who wants to tell the story tonight?" Toboe asked surveying his pack. Every night they would bring down their blankets and gather to bandage wounds and tell stories. It was one thing they had control over. Lately it seemed to Toboe that he was always telling stories about how he and his old pack had been looking for paradise... and were reborn to find it again. It gave the pup's hope so he really didn't mind. He didn't really think they were coming anymore.

"Would you please continue your story?" Jack asked timidly. Jack's messy short black hair hid most of his face but his bright intelligent amber eyes still peeked out. He wore jeans and an old white long sleeved tee shirt with an emerald green one over the top. He looked at Toboe and fixed his black glasses, embarrassed. Jack was the shyest wolf Toboe had ever met, more likely to watch and listen instead of taking action. He was very smart though and was able to quickly figure things out.

"Well... if you all what me to?"

Lif nodded excitedly from the floor were he was sitting next to Sano. He wore black pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. Sano was in wolf form her head on her paws, firmly believing that if there were no humans around why bother wasting the though on a trick. He green eyes were half closed but she managed to shrug her brown shoulders.

"Sure!" Danflor said from his position on the floor. He had his hands behind his head. His reddish brown hair stuck up at odd angles and his gold eyes fixed to the ceiling. He wore black pants and a red sleeveless shirt.

"Okay... Were was I... Well-" Toboe was cut short as the door was flung open and She walked in.

She stood in the doorframe with Bueki behind her. Fueki stood behind them with a pile of old, thin sheets and a bag in his hands. Bueki had a young pup by the scruff of the neck. It wiggled and yelped.

"You have a new roommate," She snapped and then turned on her heals to stalk out of the room.

Bueki threw the pup into the room. The little pup landed right on Toboe knocking the wind out of him. Fueki quickly dropped the bag and sheets he was holding. "I stuck some food in the bag," he whispered and slipped out of the room before the door closed.

The small gray wolf pup yelped and scratched Toboe, launching himself off the startled wolf. The pup ran over to the bag and ripped it open. With human hands he pulled out a tattered old stuffed animal. It was a small gray wolf. The little boys violet eyes were wide with fright and clutching the toy he stared at. He wore an off-white long sleeved shirt that was loosely tied at the wrists. His pants were of brown cloth tied with an off-white sash. He stood with his back ageist the wall, like a deer in headlights, his tan skin going pale. Toboe thought he looked about eight in human years.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Toboe said rubbing his scratched arm.

"Bekommen Sie Sie Ungeheuer zurück! Was tat, tun Sie mit der Mama! Wie steht's mit dem Papa!" the little boy said in a shaky voice.

"Toboe," Kawa said, "I don't think he understands you. He called us monsters and wanted to know were his parents are." Kawa pointed to herself. "Mein Name ist Kawa..." The others quickly followed her lead speaking their name. The little pup seemed to settle down a little bit and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Christopher," he said pointing to himself. Kawa started talking to him slowly.

"Wenig ein. Toboe bedeutete nicht zu brüllen. Sie können nicht mit Ihnen sprechen. Sie suchen eine verschiedene Sprache. Wurden Sie von Ihren Eltern genommen? Wir alle waren. Kommen Sie hier Christopher."

She kept talking while walking slowly forward. At first Christopher bared his teeth and growled but Kawa still walked foreword. She walked up right next to him and petted his head. The little boy broke into tears and threw himself into her open arms. She gently cuddled him while he went on and on.

"Mama! Papa! Sie sind weg!" The little boy sobbed into her shirt. Kawa gently stroked his blond hair and held a small conversation with the boy. Kawa turned to Toboe.

"I told him that you are the wolf from the tales and you were going to tell us all about your adventures. He wants to hear it. I think it's a good thing if he does. It will distract him." Kawa picked up Christopher and sat down next to Danflor with the little pup in her lap.

"Danflorrrrr," Christopher said rolling his r's. Danflor beamed and pointed to Christopher, "Chris."

The little boy smiled brightly.

* * *

Toboe: I hope you all liked it!! . Life is fun huh? Well I will see you next chapter. Criticism is loved in reviews but flames are frowned upon…. I'll cry…  


	3. Tales of the White Wolf Pack

**Chapter 3**

**Tales of the White Wolf's Pack**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hello ya'll life has been fine yadi yada yada… Yep. I don't own the Wolf's Rain crew… Yep, my life does suck… I was late for work this morning… On with the story!

**Edited and Replaced Tuesday June 26, 07**

**A significent amount of this chapter was changed.**

* * *

"Anyway," Toboe started to say, "Were was I… Oh I remember. Tsume leaped to the overhang on the mountain side trying to catch up with the others as he heard Cheza's scream-" 

"The reason he was behind the others was that he was behind was cuze you died right Toboe?" Danflor asked suddenly.

"Right"

Toboe could hear Kawa quietly relating the story to Chris next to him.

"Tsume übergesprungen zum Überhang auf der Bergseite, die versucht, die anderen einzuholen," she whispered into the little pups ear who was staring at Toboe with wide eyes. Toboe smiled to himself and continued.

_--A little while later--_

_When he pulled himself out of the volcano he saw that the falling snow was already covering the still form of Tsume had covered Hige and Blue. He continued, walking pasted the iced form of Hubb. Toboe and the drunken wolf hunter. Where Cher fell. All gone. He pulled past them all a limp flower grasped in his jaws. Finally he collapsed, the snow falling even thicker._

'_**Paradise…**_

_**I doubt that it really exists anywhere…**_

_**even to were Cheza led us…**_

_**no…**_

_**there is no such thing as Paradise…**_

_**then what is this yearning stirring in me?**_

_**I can smell the sent of Lunar flowers.**_

_**Are we doomed.**_

_**To forever seek… this elusive flower?**_

_**The lunar flower**_

_**Cheza**_

_**It's like being crushed by lost..**_

_**Tsume, Hige, Blue, Toboe…**_

_**Cheza**_

_**Why was I searching…**_

_**But I won't live on **_

_**Now matter how much I hurt I carry the weight of the world with me.**_

_**It doesn't matter whither you're a human, a wolf, or a flower**_

_**There was something I always need to protect**_

_**My pack**_

_**Paradise is…**_

_**Paradise exists right now. **_

_**A wolf doesn't fear death**_

_**It fears not living**_

_The white wolf's gold eyes closed on last time._

Kawa sniffed as she translated the last few lines while Sano and Ibis sobbed their hearts out.

"Poor Toboe-san," Ibis said and crawled into his lap.

"So der jämmerliche Arme Toboe" Chris told Toboe. Kawa quickly translated her voice coming in quick sobbed.

"He said so sad poor Toboe,"

Toboe laughed

"I'm not done,"

_A young man walked down the sidewalk his hands in his black jacket pockets. To a causally observer he looked just like a young man with brown hair and blue eyes but to others… a white wolf roamed the street. Paradise…It burned in every fiber of the wolf's being._

_A cubby young man with light brown hair glanced up from the hot dog he was greedily devouring. He sniffed the air and nudged the woman next to him who was reading a newspaper. She folded it and put it down her blue eyes questioning him. It was hard to tell but he thought he smelled Kiba through the rain._

_A biker stopped at a red light. He wore tight leather with a cross shaped scare on his chest. He lifted his visor and gold eyes survived his surroundings. He smelled… Kiba. _

_A young teenager with an umbrella knelt down by a little white kitten in a wet box, stroking it with his finger. Suddenly he whirled around as a sent reached his nose. The boy's yellowish-brown eyes wide with shock. His shoulder length brown hair got wet as he stood. That scent… it was Kiba! _

_Kiba picked up the pace. Faster and faster. He would find his pack. _

_**We once were separated but we meet again.**_

_**Could you really call us friends?**_

_**Each of use is so very different**_

_**Even it the sky fell in on us,**_

_**Even if the path is lost,**_

_**Even if we had to forge our own paths,**_

_**I'd like to believe that we were all searching for the same thing…**_

_**Paradise**_

Toboe stood up and stretched. "So in the long run we were resurrected to find the flower maiden. I got that from the other's mouth. I think I forgot little parts of it, you try memorizing that word to word."

"How many timed\s has this happened Toboe?" Sano asked.

"I don't really know. I can only remember that time clearly. I think… there were others. But I can't rembmber."

"Toboe," Danflor said his eyes still on the ceiling, "When we escape will you lead us to Paradise?"

Toboe felt like an arrow was shot threw his heart.

"Sure Danflor"

"Where was your pack when you… left?" Kawa asked. She was quickly repeating everything that was said to Chris.

"I'm not sure… I bet they have found Cheza by now," Toboe said. Another arrow struck him in the chest.

"Welch dosiert den Mondblumengeruch wie?" Chris put in.

"He said what does the Lunar Flower smell like?"

Toboe thought for a moment. "I can't describe it but it makes you so happy yet so peacefully. One day you will find out for yourself. Now time for bed."

"Please one more story!!" Lif yelped and grabbing Toboe's arm and pulling him back down as he started to stand.

"Yes! One more story!" the other's chimed in each grabbing for the wolf in their excitement. Toboe threw a desperate glance at Kawa but she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'they are only kids, what will you do.'

"Fine," Toboe said sitting back down, "One more story, but some one else tell it. My throat is dry."

"um…" Jack said shyly looking up, "I have a story… My Mum made it up for me when I asked her some questions about the outside world. It was about the moon and the deer and the wolves." As every one's eyes fell on him he seemed to draw back into himself, eyes lowering down to the ground, a flop of black hair covering his eyes.

"That would be great!" Ibis yelled and all the others joined in with her. The little pup blushed but cleared his through and started pulling on his thumb in embarrassment.

"Well I don't remember it very well but it went something like this. A long time ago there was the moon and the sun and the earth. Now the moon and the earth were sisters and both were in love with the sun. Sun was a fickle beast and at first seemed to show his favor to the moon when earth said 'Why would you love something like that. Look at, she is barren, full of dirt and craters no life runes on her surface and she cool and unfeeling. I on the other hand am full of life. My trees and plants reach their hands to bask in your glory and water courses through me like blood.' And so the suns favor changed.

They had many children together, the deer, elk, rabbits, horse and many others. Now the moon was furious. She had retreated far away in her sorrow when she met star.

'Why is such a beautiful lady sad?' he said.

'Why must you mock me stranger?' angrily the moon replied 'isn't enough my true love already left me all alone.'

'I do not mock you fair one' he quickly amended, 'I do believe you are beautiful and I had only wished to seek what hurt you so to make you happy once more.'

And so the Moon fell in love with the star. Even though she was happy with star she was still envious of her sister. So she and star created the hunters and set them on earth to make her children have to think for them self. The first one she mad was the wolves which she mad in her image, followed by the foxes in star's image and so on and so forth. And to this day this is why the hunters hunt the hunted, for revenge for their mother."

Now that he was finished Jack looked down at the ground as silence filled the room.

"Jack…" Toboe started to say but trailed of.

"I'm sorry," Jack said cringing, "I shouldn't have said anything. Please forgive me."

"It was amazing!" the others quickly protested.

"No!" Toboe quickly said lifting Jack's head to look him in the eye but the pup's eyes drifted back down, "it was more then amazing. Jack listen to me. That was wonderful. You and your mom made that up? It was a great story and you told it beautifully. You have a great storytelling voice, a rare gift. Come on everyone, it's time to go to bed."

The others groaned but silently did as they were told and got ready for bed, and for once Jack had a smile on as he crawled into bed.

* * *

Toboe: Umm…. I'm done… Yep… I wanted more stuff on Jack. See you next chapter! Reviews appreciated! 


	4. The Wolves That Will Never Come

**Chapter 4**

**The Wolves That Will Never Come**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: um…. Life's been pretty boring here. I already have the first few chapters of the sequel (I'm writing this after I finished the story and going on one of my mad fixing things… CX ) Anyway… Yeh I'm editing every thing I have ever posted… yuck… I don't own wolf's rain (NOOOOO!!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!!) Bones does so on with the story!!!

**Edited and Replaced Tuesday June 26, 07**

* * *

"You know Toboe," Kawa whispered, "I think they are still looking for you."

It was several hours after the stories and everyone was asleep except for Toboe and Kawa. They sat perched on their beds talking about what they were going to do if they ever get out of here alive. Toboe keep his eyes fixed on Christopher who was sleeping in the bed under Danflor's. He didn't what Kawa to see the tears threatening to over flow. Leaders don't cry.

"You're wrong Kawa. It's been over two years now… they are never coming," he said his voice husky.

Toboe slumped on his bed and stared at his hands on his lap. A tear slowly snaked its way from his eye then fell on his open palm. He heard Kawa moving around above him then a bump as she jumped of her bed. She sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Toboe," She said slowly, "There are times when I really want to give up. I think that Klaue will never come. I…I think that he died like my parents… or that he doesn't care that I was captured. I…" She started sobbing gently. "I remember his gray blue eyes and how they lit up every time they see me. How he always was there with a kind thought or action…" She took a deep breath and whipped her eyes. "You can't ever give up. Despair and hopelessness eats away at your soul and heart. Remember what Kiba said,

_**We once were separated but we meet again.**_

_**Could you really call us friends?**_

_**Each of use is so very different**_

_**Even it the sky fell in on us,**_

_**Even if the path is lost,**_

_**Even if we had to forge our own paths,**_

_**I'd like to believe that we were all searching for the same thing…**_

_**Paradise**_

Well they will come back for you I know it just like Klaue will. They were your family just as Klaue is mine," She broke off and buried her head in Toboe's shoulder and her body heaved a silent sob as she thought of her brother. They clung to each other silently morning at their hopes that would never come true. Toboe wanted to believe Kawa so bad but-

"Niison? Ane?" Toboe and Kawa looked up to see Danflor holding Chris's hand who was holding on to the little wolf doll. Sano, Lif, and Jack were right next to them with Ibis in Sano's arms. They all looked at the pair in confusion.

"Sorry guys," Toboe said ashamed of been found that upset in fount of his pack. 'They look up to me,' he screamed in his head, 'I can't do stuff like that!'

Chris walked up to Toboe and stuffed his wolf doll in the startled Toboe's arms murmuring, " Umarmen Sie wolfie. er wird Sie lassen sich besser fühlen."

Toboe looked up at Kawa confusion written across his face. Kawa was laughing at those words quickly rubbing a hand to get rid of the tears.

"He said hug Wolfie it'll make you feel better," She gasped and fell back on his bed still laughing. Toboe lifted Chris and set him on his bed while everyone else scrambled to find a place to sit on the wolf's small bed.

"Sometimes you just need a good cry," Toboe said still embarrassed.

Kawa poked him painfully in the ribs. "You jerk! Stop acting like a big tough man! Some times I swear you are such a jerk!"

Toboe smiled. Kawa almost never said bad words. On time Lif had repeated a 'word' he had heard Bueki call them. Kawa had freaked out so bad! Toboe had only heard her curse once in the long time he had known her and that was in her other tongue.

"Okay fine… I just miss my old pack"

Toboe sighed and surveyed his bed a few minutes later. Everyone except for him had dropped their human illusions and made themselves comfortable. Ibis, Lif, and Jack were already asleep and Sano had that blank droopy eyed expression on her face that said she was about to go to sleep. Toboe sighed and dropped his human illusion and curled up next to Kawa who was sprawled out with her sides gently going up and done, with the little gray wolf and his toy curled on her belly.

"_This is my pack_," he whispered and fell asleep. For once his dreams were peaceful, the first time in three years.

_My dream…_

_In my dream they were here_

_Kiba, Tsume, Blue, Hige_

_They called to me and told me to hurry up_

_---_

_But I couldn't_

_Next to me was my pack_

_Kawa, Danflor, Sano, Jack_

_Ibis, Christopher_

_---_

'_Wait' I shouted_

_Kawa picked up Ibis by the nape of her neck_

_and started running after them_

_I followed_

_We ran and my pack greeted the others_

_Like one big pack_

_---_

_I looked at Tsume and saw that we were eye level_

'_Runt you've grown!' Hige said _

_Together we will travel_

_To Paradise_

Danflor silently watched his pack leader through half closed eyes. Toboe was really important to him. Soon after Toboe had become the pack leader he had practically save his life. Danflor shivered as he remembered the day. Toboe had flung himself into harms way to save him as a driver brought a club down towards his head. Toboe had through himself on top of the wolf, taking a hard hit on the shoulder. Toboe twitched but he didn't whimper.

'Good' Danflor thought as he drifted off to sleep, 'He's finally having a good dream …' the little wolf sighed as he gently fell asleep to dream sweet dreams.

* * *

Toboe: OMG! This chapter was short… there were like no errors though and I only added a few things… Anyway see you next chapter… 


	5. Secret Meeting of Freedom and Fighting

**Chapter 5**

**Secret Meeting of Freedom and Fighting**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Yep… just a more editing… listening to music and fixing crap… I don't own the Wolf's Rain cast (DAMN!)… anyway on with the story!

**Edited and Revised June 26 07**

**Some very important stuff added later in the chapter**

* * *

Toboe woke up in a jumbling heap of wolves. His head was resting on Kawa's back while Danflor had his back against Toboe's. Ibis was snuggled in a little ball under his neck, part of her head resting on his paws. Sano had her head on Jack who was next to Danflor. Christopher was curled up next to Kawa's belly, his head next to Toboe's. Toboe blinked his eyes and slowly lifted his head. Only from a slight twitch from Ibis, no one knew he had slipped out. He jumped on to Kawa's bed on top of his and pulled back the mattress a bit to revile a small hole in the wall.

"Rath," he murmured, "Rath are you there?"

Toboe heard a slight rustling and a ruff voice answered him.

"Yha, what took you so long?"

Rath was the leader of the rebels inside the compound. There was a rumor going on that there were even wolves on the outside helping. But even if outside help never did come as Rath said 'It is our job to make life a living hell for her!' He was an old grey wolf with a grizzly coat and a wicked scar running down his face and throut.

"You know… We have a lot of little kids in our group," Toboe said as he shifted on the bed to be able to hear better.

"It is hard being a pack leader isn't it Pup?"

Normally an older wolf and his mate were in charge of a pack but there was a small incident creating a bit of a problem in his group. When Toboe had first got here a wolf named Tenanoid was the leader of the pack with his mate Kesta. He was wise but fairly distant at first but his most prized thing in the world was his pack, especially Kesta who was heavy with their pups. Toboe had been one of the younger wolves. There had been seven of them, four of them older then him. Tenanoid, Kesta, Zau, Mimi, Toboe, Suigi, and Danflor. A few mouths after Toboe had arrived Kestra had gave birth to a single white wolf cub with a red tipped tail. Ibis. She was the packs pride and joy. They would always make sure that she and her mother got extra food and the least amount of work as possible. She had been lenient and let Kestra take work in the kitchen till the pup was weaned. Soon after Ibis was weaned however her mother was forced to pull sleds again. Then tragedy struck. On Kesta's first day back she had twisted her ankle and Bueki had whipped her over and over screaming at her to get up. And something inside Tenanoid had snapped. He had thrown himself on Bueki ripping open his throat. A large fight had had started.

Everyone had thrown themselves in to protect their leader and his mate. Several wolves had also started to fight. Toboe had even seen a medium silver wolf, with black tips on her ears, tail and paws make a break for it. Toboe had been hit on his back leg hard and fallen. As he lay next to Kesta she had whispered to Toboe about Rath and the resistance. Her last words had been 'help Rath and watch over Ibis for me…,' then her eyes had faded and she had died. With those words tears had flooded his eyes and he had pulled himself to his feet flinging himself into the fight. Zau was laying on the cold stone in a pool of blood where Bueki had stabbed him in the heart with the knife he always carried, the wolf's sad blue eyes starring out towards the exit and freedom. Several shots ran through out the compound and soldiers had rushed in. Suigi had been shot in the spine and lay twisted where he had fallen. Toboe had felt angry swell inside him and, snarling viciously, had launched himself at Her who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the storeroom he was working in, calmly observing the fights. He dashed pasted dead and dying wolves, fighting wolves, handlers, and soldiers. With a huge leap he had pounced towards her but a soldier had steeped between them. He landed heavily on the soldier who fell to the floor and dug his fangs onto his neck. He lifted his head, blood dripping from his jaws.

"_How could you_," He said his voice surprisingly calm and cool, "_Suigi was just 11 in your years. ELEVEN! He had a loving brother and a whole future to look to, and now… and now…_" Toboe stopped and just starred at her.

"_You're a monster_," he snarled and stepped off the soldier leaving a bloody path of footpaths behind him. He stared at Her his tail bristled and lips pulled up. He could taste the saltiness of blood in his mouth. It just made him angrier and angrier.

"_I will kill you today and do the world a great service_," he had snarled and leaped at her again. Another soldier had gotten in front of him then another. Slowly the heat of battle had left him and he got weary but he kept on fighting. He could feel the hopefully eyes of the subdued wolves on him and it gave him strength. 'I will die today,' he realized, 'but at lest I will die fighting for something I think is right.' In the background he could hear a mournful howl for a fallen comrade. It broke his heart as he headed Danflor's howl of pain for his last brother. At that moment a soldier had clipped him on the back off head and darkness enveloped him.

'_Kiba!'_

_The white wolf was walking in fount of me_

'_Hige!'_

_The brown wolf's furry cubby form walked over to Kiba_

'_Blue!'_

_The she-wolf was following Hige and sat next to him_

'_Tsume!'_

_The gray wolf with his cross shaped scar walked right past me. _

_He looked around_

_Zau and __Suigi_

_And Kestra_

_Dead_

_His pack gone_

_Death_

_Death_

_Death_

He had woken up in a dark room. By the time they let him out he found out that there was three new members to his back. Lif, Kawa, Jack. Only Mimi, him, Ibis, and Danflor's hollow shell were left of his old pack. He had become the new leader. That was almost a year and a half ago. That is when he started believing that they would never come.

In that dark cell. He was surrounded by crazy fighting wolves. He was forced to fight. Fight till he couldn't move an inch more. Kill his brother and sister wolves for survival. Throwing him among starving wolves who were mad form pain and hunger. Betting on the winner and yelling all around him. Stuck in that small pit, unable to escape his brethrens fangs and them unable to escape him. And finally, when he couldn't take it any more they had taken him back.

"Yes" he replied quietly, his arms convulsing as he remembered those horrible memories. He pulled at the tight black color that was hidden under his shirt. In his wolf form his tangled matted fur hid it for the traces went underneath them. On it was printed 'F65 TR.' He knew what it meant. Fighter number 65 temporary retired. It meant any day they could come for him and drag him back. He shuttered. Not back there.

They continued to talk for a while about the races tomorrow and the new kid. Rath had a suspicion there was more off them somewhere. There had been a surge of workers lately but the work was getting harder and harder. There was a rumor that this place was loosing money and soon they would all be killed and sold for their fur. Toboe though it was the opposite. This venture was proving so profitable that they were working them even harder, all for money.

"Anything else?" Toboe asked.

"Naw… Get a goods night sleep Pup, and" the voice hesitated then continued, "Toboe… I'm proud of you."

"Night, and thanks"

Toboe crawled back into the pile dropping his human illusion. He sighed.

"Even if," he whispered as he drifted of to sleep, "They do never come I think I will always have a reason to live."

Toboe feel asleep with his pack… his family.

* * *

Toboe: OMG this is short too… See you all next chapter 


	6. Danflor’s Memories Running For Your life

**Chapter 6**

**Danflor's Memories and Running For Your Life**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Ummmm… Hello. It's me again. Unfortunately I have to remind you that I don't own Wolf's Rain… a minute of silence please. Anyway I am almost done editing these and replacing them . Then I will post the sequel! I know you are all excited… I can tell… At this time I am 3 reviews from having a 100… but over 5,000 people have clicked on this story… I hope they didn't review cause they disliked it… Anyway review if you like it or if you don't. I always appreciate it, now On With The Story!

**Edited and Replaced Thursday June 28, 07**

**A ****large**** amount (3 pages) added for character depth**

* * *

Danflor's eyes narrowed as he saw Toboe creep back into bed. The little wolf waited until his pack leader's breath was steady then silently got up himself. He walked quietly over to his bed, treading as carefully as possibly so his nails didn't make a sound. His ears swiveled and turned, keeping alert for anyone else who was up and about. Danflor knew what Toboe had been thinking when he was talking to Rath. The long pause and the quite yes to Rath's answer told it all. About the day Toboe had become the leader… and his brother had died.

He drew up his human illusion and slid a hand under his mattress putting out a faded crumpled piece of paper. It was folded and creased in half. A little pup with brown fur and a white stripe on his muzzle was sitting there with a cocked head, his playful gold eyes twinkling mischievously.

Suigi

When Danflor closes his eyes tight he could still see his brother. Suigi always said it would get better. How wrong he was. The memory of him lying on the ground, blood flowing from his back never left the pup.

"Stop it," he growled to himself shaking his head. Tears oozed from his tightly clenched eyes and tricked down his face. A small sob rattled his body and the picture of his brother shook in his hands. Danflor curled into a ball around the picture sobs racing through his body. Images flashed through his brain and sweat soaked the wolf's brow.

_---_

"_Come on bro!" a little pup yelped as he raced up a hill. They lived in a beautiful valley, untouched by humans. A small lake collected rainwater far down and a swiftly flowing steam carried all the excess water far away. The woods were sparse and stretched out all along the valley. It was mostly grasslands but that didn't bother the wolves who lived here. The plentiful grass gave the deer and rabbits that lived here lots of food to eat so they grew fat and lazy._

"_Suigi slow down!" The brown wolf stopped and ginned foolishly at his brother._

"_Come on little brother! Am I too fast for you?" _

_Danflor scoffed his red body shaking. "Little brother," he gasped, "you are only 2 and a half minutes older then me!"_

_Suigi grinned again. "And I'll never let you forget!" _Final Darflor reached the top but, instead of stopping he ran head long inot his brother. Knocking him over they two pups rolled down the hill into a ungracefull heap, giggling all the way.

"_Suigi! Danflor!" their mother called from their den in a clump of trees by the stream, "Come here!" The little pups obediently raced away from the hill towards the safety and warmth of their mother._

_---_

"_Mizana!" a large form yelled as he dashed into the cave, "Humans are coming this way!"_

_The pup's mother looked up in surprise, her golden eyes wide with fright. Her brown tail shot straight up in the air and she pushed the pups into the den. Danflor's attention was caught as he heard that name. A human. His father and mother were always talking about those creatures. They always said they were weak creatures but there was so many of them there was nothing a wolf such as them could do. He was always curious as to what they looked like. _

"_Where is Zau and Oko!?" she said, turning back to look at her mate._

"_Oko is coming but we can't find Zau"_

_Mizana's eyes widened. _

"_Weris, you don't think…"_

_Their pack was small with the black alpha male Weris, his mate the brown wolf Mizana, leading them. Then there was Zau the male gray wolf and Oko the female light red wolf. __Suigi and Danflor were the packs newest members Mizana's and Weris's first cubs. Suigi looked at his parents, his eyes wide. _

_Dirt went flying as an explosion sounded; a scream filled the air._

"_OKO!"_

_Another explosion filled the air and his whole world went dark._

_---_

_Danflor woke as a sharp finger prodded his side. Standing over him was a very scary creature. Hairless and pink, it chewed an icky smelling stick that was thrust in its mouth. The monster - a human?- smiled as he saw the pup's eyes open. Danflor could see the large gaps in his mouth where his fangs had fallen out and smell the rank odor of his breath. _

"_This one is good," it said and prodded the pup again this time in the stomach. Danflor growled but a smack in the head silenced him and his world went dark again._

_---_

"Danflor?" the wolf cracked open his eyes, squeezing them shut quickly as the bright light nearly blinded him. He was still on the floor curled in a ball, with the picture clutched in his hands. Chris was standing next to him and poked him again.

"Morgenzeit ist gekommen, Kleine Vögel singen" he sung in a happy voice. Danflor opened his eyes more and looked around for Kawa.

"What did he say?" He asked when he found her.

"Was das war" Kawa asked as she brushed her hair.

Chris's grin faded and his eyes grew watery.

"Mama sang zu mir am Morgen," he said as a tear snaked it's way from his purple eye.

Danflor wasn't sure what to do but Kawa swung the little pup into her arms and rocked him. He was never very good with pups.

"He said his mother would sing it to him," she whispered and continued to comfort the pup that in one day had his whole life ripped from his paws. Just like Danflor.

---

Kawa obediently followed as the idiot with her leash in his hands tugged her away from the party. She would much rather be up at the starting gates then pretending to be a dog in the midst of these humans. They were like flowers in a garden owned by a very precise gardener. He pruned them this way and that trying to take their uncooperative bodies and turn them into something better. The smell enough made her gag. Poor Ibis.

Well, Kawa supposed there were some bright sides to the arrangement. Ibis and Kawa were clean, cleaned roughly, but cleaned none the less. _She_ didn't want the others to think that she couldn't take care of her 'possessions.' Ibis and Kawa were taken out early and thrust into large tubs of water. Thoroughly soaped and dried they were fed real food while workers tried to brushed through their fur in an feudal attempt to rid it of all the tangles and masses of mats. Kawa couldn't even guess at how long the others had gone with out real food and a good clean. The others fur was so clumped that in patches it was just a mass of tangled dirty fur. In the wild wolves spent a lot of time grooming and would often bath in the water when there was any nearby. They hate to be dirty. But here there was only so much you could do here.

She snarled softly as one of the dressed up humans got too close and brushed against her shining red pelt.

"No, no doggy!" Boke said and awkwardly petted her on the head. She endured it for him, he didn't know any better. Boke was an idiot. Pure and simple, he didn't realize that she was a dangerous animal. While Kawa hated humans she couldn't hurt a creature that could barley think for himself, probably the reason why Akuma appointed him as her keeper. He was a sweet boy anyway. He was the one that painstakingly untangled each mat of fur with his clumsy fingers. He was the one that brushed her coat till it shone.

"_Just endure_," Kawa whispered to Ibis as they walked past the pup. The little wolf was held by a servant whose sole purpose was to show off the exceptional animals the Lady owned. The pup's fur was brushed till it was feather soft, so white that it was like the purest snow. A gold collar was on her neck and the matching gold chain leash was held in Akuma's grasp. Ibis was surprisingly calm; Kawa suspected drugs. Hands fluttered nervously down to pet the pup's still head, discussing the value of the beautiful dogs with Akuma.

Kawa knew she looked nice. Her black legs were long and slim, cleaned of all dirt and scum. Her chest puffed out proudly now that the fur was cleaned and freed from the tangles. Her ears were large but slim and perched up high and alert, her slim muzzle taking in the strange scents that surrounded her. Her tail floated gracefully along behind her as she proudly walked through the humans. She was better then all of them. People parted for her. They were stunned by her beauty and she could smell the jealously from the woman as their men folk paid more attention to a 'high breed dog' then their own self. It made being forced to were a collar, muzzle, and vest almost worthwhile. Almost. Though beautifully crafted, the leather and chain mixed apparatuses made her angry while the cloth vest with number hide her coat and made her restless. She was a wild creature and could best them any day if it wasn't for those devious devices. Oh well, their time would come.

---

"**Please stay clear of the sidelines, the races are about to begin**"

Those intercoms would make her go deaf one day, she though with a shake of her head. The starting gate was cramped, and through he metal bars she could see the other racers. Slim and narrow, most of them were dogs with an occasional wolf. Those were her real combats. Losing was not an option in Akuma's eyes.

"**One you marts, get set… GO!" **

The gates opened with a crash and instantly the creatures raced forward, all together with a surge.

It only took a second before the pack was divided into two groups; the wolves and dogs. The wolves were soon way ahead of the dogs, their bodies better designed for fast chases. In front of Kawa was three wolves, and behind her two wolves followed by twelve something dogs. Her legs pumped faster and faster as she fought to overcome the ones in front of her.

"**In the lead is Descending Shadow number 6, followed by Aki's Winner number 23, with 16 Firebird close on her heels. In forth place is The Navigator 14 then Dark Missile number 8" **

She pumped her legs faster and faster her chest heaving up and down painfully. She couldn't get enough air! Her tongue wanted to roll out but that confounded muzzle wouldn't let her open her mouth wide enough. Spit coated her chest. Neck and neck, she caught up to Aki's winner. She caught the other wolf's eye and saw the desperation she held also. Losers didn't fair well. Ignoring it she threw her head forward and picked up the pace valiantly pulling herself right behind Descending Shadow.

"**Number 16, Firebird, has just pulled past Aki's Winner 23 and is now trailing the heels of Descending Shadow number 6"**

No longer was there pleasure in her run. Humans take everything and twist it, turning something that was one so beautiful, so pure, into something that was now desperate and fearful. Every fiber in her being was strained to its limit and back again. She couldn't falter, couldn't stop. Her heart pounded so hard her ears hurt with the sound. Paws flashed, spit flew, tails waved like banners in the wind. She didn't think she could expand her chest any father. Her collar felt like it was coking her. It seemed impossible to go any faster but she did. The finish line was just ahead.

"**Firebird number 16 has just overtaken Descending Shadow 6!"**

And she was there. The finish line. Collapsing, her chest heaved up and down as she gobbled up air. Her limbs were leaded and as the air hit her lungs she almost passed out.

"**The winner is Firebird number 16! In second place is Descending Shadow number 6 followed by Aki's Winner number 23 in third…" **

"_BITCH!_"

It was Descending Shadow, or what ever his real name was. He rammed her hard with his big black body, snarling something ferocious.

"_DO YOU WHAT MY HUMAN IS GOING TO DO WITH ME!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!!!" _

Of course she knew. Turning her head so she couldn't look him in her eyes she laid there panting as he whacked her with his head and body over and over again. Maybe these muzzles were not such a bad idea after all.

"**Handlers we need assistance on the field! All handlers to the field!" **

"_HE IS GOING TO KILL ME! THIS WAS MY LAST CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF!! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN FIRST IN THE LAST FIVE RACES!!! I AM DEAD MEAT BECAUSE OF YOU!!! DAMN YOU BITCH!! DAMN YOU TO HELL BITCH!!"_

Kawa just closed her eyes. The wolf continued to beat on her, bounding her limp body with mighty swings. His breath came out in ragged gasps, his black chest so covered by spit it was sleeked back like some crazy human hair-do. His claws were raking thin lines down her body but she couldn't stop him. She wouldn't.

Shouts filled the air. A yep sounded out and the beating stopped. But now she could hear the crunch and crack of a club hitting unprotected flesh. Her ears scrunched close her head and her mouth pulled back into a silent snarl as she sobbed out for the wolf. She would have preferred the beating.

"Go ahead and kill him, he has embarrassed me for the last time."

Over and over again. The blows echoed through the silent stadium as they watched him die. It was all they could do. Watch… and remember.

"_I'm… sorry…"_

---

Danflor stood stock still as the soldiers hooked him up to the harness. He couldn't get his brother out of his mind. Images keep running through his head, running in the fields, huddling together as they were cruelly handled, protecting each other in this hell. He winched as the whip cracked across his back and pushed with the others to start another day in living hell.

* * *

Toboe: Yeh! Kawa and Danflor had some spotlight!!! I originally created Kawa to be sort of like me but she completely took over and made herself into what she wanted to be… Some times my creations scare me… On and I took Danflor's name from one of my favorite Redwall characters by Brain Jacques. See you all next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	7. New Pups, Old Memories

**Chapter 7**

**New Pups, Old Memories**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Okay everyone. I'm back… yep it sucks for all of you ;P JK! I hope… -lower lip quivers- Right? … Anyway I don't own the wolves Rain cast and that sucks for me, I know. On with the story cause I have nothing less to say!

**Edited and Replaced Thursday June 28, 07**

* * *

Sano gingerly dabbed water on Danflor's raw back, pity rocking through her at his sharp intake of breath. 'That lazy wolf,' she though sadly, 'If only he had paid more attention today. No one has been this bad for awhile.' She rewtered the rag from the craked bowl of water Lif was holding and gently wiped the blood away. She could understand his daydreaming. Sano also knew about Toboe's nightly meeting too. She had woken up during one several months ago but Toboe wouldn't tell her a thing saying 'It was better she didn't know anything.' She knew Danflor had known for a while and how much pain it brought him that Toboe didn't consider him old enough to handle it. She also knew it brought up painful memories for him too. She remembered her own capture way to well. The day she and Lif had both lost their freedom.

---

"_Pups! Pups!" The old gray story teller howled. A sleek brown wolf with amber eyes lifted her head to howl with the rest of the pack. There were eight of them in all, well more now but Sano didn't know how many pups there were yet. _

"_Always praise pups," her mother whispered, 'They are our lifeblood. Without them we wouldn't survive."_

_Sano looked up at her mom, a white and brown wolf. They had both come to this pack just a few months ago when Sano's father was killed by a hunter. She raised her snout and licked her mother's muzzle. Sano wasn't really that old, she was just born very early so she seemed a lot older then she was. They were nestled under one of the few old withered trees with the other members of the pack waiting for news about the newborns._

"_Two cubs!" the storyteller howled, "Come to see the Future of this pack!" Sano and her mother both got up with the others and raced over to the den, eager to see the new bundles of joy._

_---_

"_This is it?" Sano wined. They had been let in right after Ku, the leader and father of the pups, and Quza the storyteller, which was a big honor considering they were not all that high up on the packs social status. _

"_They are so tiny?" Sano said and sniffed one of the pups. There was a black male with white paws and a black female with brown paws. Their little eyes were screwed shut and there dug their paws into their mother's belly as they nursed. _

"_The male is named Lif, the female Moss" Hela whispered. Sano scrunched up her eyesand cocked her head. This was the future of the pack?_

_Hela laughed a tickly kind of laugh, like bells. And gently nuzzled the little Moss closer to her body. _

"_They will get bigger child just like you did. You wait and see!" _

_And true to her words they did. _

_It was amazing. In front of her eyes she saw those helpless, hairless newborns grow to scampering, tiny, but healthy, pups._

_Often Sano and her mom were left with them to baby-sit and it defiantly was a chore. You try keeping an eye on the rascal Moss had developed into._

"_Moss get back here!" Sano yelped and trotted after the overactive pup. Lif sat there with his head cocked watching his favorite babysitter chase after his sister._

"_Moss!"_

_His sister dived under a log and Sano called to her in an angry growling voice. Lif heard a chuckle and turned to his other favorite baby sitter, Sano's Mom. She affectionately pulled the pup over to her and started licking him clean, from the tip of his ears to his tiny paws. He struggled and yelped but, as she kept on washing him, he fell still. He looked around, bored, and saw with a start huge black clouds! Clouds were not permitted to come in black in his book! _

"_Auntie that cloud is going to be in trouble"_

_Sano's mother continued licking his head, not bothering to look up._

"_Why little Lif?"_

"_It is black"_

_Auntie's brown head shot up, and she stared into the blacking horizon with troubled eyes. After a few second she spoke. _

"_Sano take Lif and run!"_

_San looked up from her nearly hopeless job of retrieving Moss and stared at her mother, confused._

"_Mum?" _

"_JUST GO!" _

_Sano ran over and grabbed the pup by his thick neck fur and raced of. Her mother had never yelled before! She heard her mother call to Moss, then gunshots. _

_The pup stumbled on, tears threatening her eyes, hearing her mother's last call fading in the wind,_

"_Run like the wind my child! And always remember I love you!" _

_And then the cold curse of the silent winds._

_---_

"_We will be safe here Lif" Sano told the shaking pup as she crawled under the fallen log. Just like Moss had to escape me so long ago… no she told herself, just this morning. It seemed like a century ago. _

_She shivered and felt the little pup press against her in the dark shelter._

"_I'll keep us safe" she told Lif._

_The little pup stiffened and the clarity of men's' footsteps reached her upright ears. _

"_Stay still" She whispered, but the little pup, terrified and exhausted from the day, started whining._

"_Over here!" a man called and when Sano saw the shadowy form of a human's head in the entrance she gave up hope._

---

"Sano?" the girl turned to see Lif tugging on her shoulder. Somehow she had finished Danflor's wounds and walked over to her bed, as if she was in a trance. 'Well' she mused, 'I kinda was.' She smiled down at the pup and felt someone else tug on her other shoulder. On her other side was Chris.

"Toboe tell story" the pup haltingly said with a big smile. Sano squeaked and lifted the little boy onto her lap.

"I understood you!"

"Kawa taught him how to say that," Lif informed her with another tug, "Come on it is time for a story." She grabbed Lif's hand and walked over to the middle of the room carrying Chris. She sat the little blond headed boy next to Danflor, who was lying on his stomach his head propped up by pillows, his fur still all red and wet.

"Okay," Toboe said as he plopped himself down in the circle, "What shall the story be about today?"

"What happened after you all died and were brought back to life?" Ibis questioned and she scampered into his lap.

"Is that okay everyone?"

Everyone agreed and Toboe waited for Chris to crawl next to Kawa before he started.

"Well you see soon after we had all been brought back…"

* * *

Toboe: I know these Chapters are not all that exciting but bear with me. You need to fall in love with the characters!! What use is a story if you don't have amazing characters! Well I will see you all next chapter. 


	8. A Fallen Lif

**Chapter 8**

**A Fallen Lif**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I don't own the wolf's rain cast but I do own my own characters so please don't steal them!!! That all I have to say is I'm sorry this is so short so On with the story!

**Edited and replaced June Thursday 28, 07**

* * *

Lif wasn't paying attention to Toboe. He was remembering just as Sano was. 

That plaintive, pained look on Sano's face had pained him. She was his sister in all but blood and he could tell what she was thinking. He didn't remember much about what had happened during his capture, but he could remember what happened afterwards clearly.

"_Get in damnit!" the soldier cursed as he stuffed the two wolves into a small room with a concrete door. Sano twisted and growled as her tied paws scratched the floor while she tried to gain some footing. With a finally kick she was forced into the room. She growled from her position but Lif was tossed on top of her, silencing the wolf. He scrambled of and ran over to her legs trying to chew of the rope securing her legs together. But no matter how hard he tried his small little pup fangs couldn't do it. He collapsed crying when a pair of human hands entered his line of sight. He jerked in surprise to see a wolf girl. She was a large female gray wolf with the form of a human that overlapped her. It wavered back and forth, sometimes all wolf, sometimes all human, most of the time both. She was beautiful with long blond hair and sparkling brown eyes. She smiled at him and started to untie Sano's bounds._

"_Hello I'm Mimi, Welcome to Pack 3"_

_---_

"_So you are these human's slaves?" Sano said. She had been untied and was sitting close to Lif, protectively. They had been introduced to all the wolves. Jack a little black wolf who was very shy but nice and polite. Ibis a young pup who was all paws and fur. The next wolf she had introduced to them scared Lif. She had led them over to a bed where a still form lay huddled. She gently shook his shoulder and a tired sad wolf turned towards them. He looked like he once was full of laughter but his face was now lined with sorrow, his eyes dull and uncomprehending. Mimi had gently introduced them but the wolf just stood there his golden eyes dead and still. They had crept away still and silent. _

_She had explained to the two wolves how life here was, about the fight and about the pack members they had lost. _

"_I'm worried about one wolf," Mimi confessed later, "One of our pack members Toboe. During the fight he was horribly injured in the hind leg but he got back up. He tried attacking Akuma. She is the one who put us all here. Some say she is even a wolf. Anyway he fought soldier after soldier and kept fighting long after the rest of us were beaten down. But eventually he got slower and weaker and they overpowered him. They didn't kill him but took him off some were." Mimi looked away and Lif gently nudged her with her nose and asked her how she pulled up a human form, trying to make her smile. _

_It had worked and Mimi started the long process of teaching the wolf how to fool humans._

_Steadily he and Sano had gotten used to life in Hell. After long hours of labor they would sleep fitfully and interact with each other. Thanks to Sano, Danflor was staring to eat again. They had been there for a little over a week when a soldier pushed a snarling red wolf into the room. She looked like a fox and, once she calmed down, she turned out very nice and kind. Kawa, Mimi, and Sano became fast friends. Everyone in the pack put up a strong front but it was all pretend. Soon Jack and Sano were just like the rest. Thin, nervous, and scared. _

_One night Lif heard Mimi conversing quietly to Sano and Kawa._

"_I think Toboe is dead. It has been over two months. I really miss him." _

_But then a miracle happened. Fueki their kindly caretaker had rolled in a box shaped item with a sheet covering it. He had excitedly told Mimi that She had told him to put it back with its pack. Excitedly Mimi had ripped off the sheet to revel a concrete box with a heavily bolted door. It took her, Kawa, and Danflor to open the huge metal bolt. When they had finally, after much staining and pushing opened it, the smell of old blood filled the air. With a grim look on her face Mimi had crawled into the cage her gray ears pressed down on her head. She had emerged with a brown wolf on her back. _

_Lif had never seen a wolf so badly injured. What he had first taken to be spots were actually huge dried blood stains. Every rib stuck out and his eyes were dull and feverous. That was the first time he had ever meet Toboe._

_He was an odd wolf. At times he seemed completely normal. But ever once in a while he would just freak. His eyes would roll and he would snarl at nothing. He scared everyone when that happened. They never asked what happened to the wolf in all that time he was gone. The thin leather collar on his neck was almost always hidden by his matted fur and Lif doubted most of the wolves knew about it. But even if he was a little off he was what the pack needed. They begin to get their life back. Danflor was almost completely back to normal and Toboe's 'fits' had all but disappeared. They started telling stories every night which made all the wolves feel more real. They had started to take care of each other. Like a real pack._

Lif's attention was drawn back to Toboe as the wolf finished his narrative. 'Oh well I'll get him to tell me later, it's not like I haven't heard this story before' he reasoned as they were all ushered to bed.

"Guten Night famverly" Chris called and every one giggled at the little wolf's stumble over their tongue.

'In the end,' Lif mused as he snuggled down in his threadbare sheets, 'I guess things didn't turn out to bad' and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Toboe: Very good Ja? Love Ya'll but so tired, need sleep! See you soon! Review! 


	9. Erwachendes Mondfest

**Chapter 9**

**Erwachendes Mondfest**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hey, the next three chapters are going to be more cheerful, a little bit of hope in these poor wolves lives… -tear- Anyway you all know I don't own the original cast… I know, I know…. Anyway I will see you guy soon On with the STORY!!!!

**Edited and Replaced Friday June 29, 07**

* * *

Toboe rested on his stomach and listening as the others went to bed. He could hear the steady breathing of Lif and Sano and the impatient sound of Danflor moving around on his hard rock called a bed, trying to sleep. Jack was silent as always. He should have been white; it would have reflected his ghostlike attitude all to well. Toboe didn't know how he did it. It was like he wasn't even alive.

Kawa was murmuring a lullaby to Ibis and Chris. The two pups were both small and young and Toboe and Kawa thought that maybe sleeping together would help them sleep ust like they would be doing with siblings at this age. Toboe hoped so at lest. Ibis came to him or Kawa almost every night and Toboe knew Chris would soon have nightmares too. Everyone did.

As Kawa got up and silently padded twords her bed Toboe was painfully remained of Mimi. Kawa always did, sometimes in a bitter way. He had loved her. Mimi was so kind and sweet and gentle but at the same time able to laugh. Kawa was a lot like her at times. Mostly she was a little bit bossy and funny, a wolf who liked to play jokes but other times she was a different wolf. One just like Mimi. She would drop anything she was doing to comfort the pups or help one of the others.

'_If_…' Toboe thought, his head resting on his paws. He stopped and continued, comforting himself but at the same time ripping himself apart.

'_If I could see you, see you laugh with me, just one more time. Experience that feeling that you used to spread everywhere you went. You made me laugh and made me grin … but that's all gone away. Sometimes, I wish that I was with you away from this living hell. You kept me going even when I was ready to just give up. Now that is gone, like the day chased away by night. Your smiling face, and joyful eyes… Oh Mimi… I loved you'_

And with that declaration Toboe fell into a troubled sleep.

---

The pack sat in the circle nursing bruises, whip lashes, and cuts like they always did. It had been several moons since that one when reflections and memories had run wild in the minds of the wolves. Things were normal. Fueki had come as usually, bring his bowls of slop and rotten meat, and they had worked. In fact in three days was a free morning and all the wolves were looking forward to it. Kawa and Chris seemed to be the most excited, holding whispered conversations in corners and giggling fiercely when anyone asked what was going on. Chris was even improving in his speaking ability but several words still remanded obstacles for the little pup. Such as purple. Every time he said it came out "Purrfule" and everyone would burst out laughing.

Toboe stood at the center of the circle. As he watched his pack teasing, talking, or whispering he was struck by how well they as a group was coping with this. You wouldn't be able to tell how long Chris had been here anymore. Just like all the others his ribs stuck out and his fur was so matted it was a solid mass. He blended in effortlessly, the product of almost a year living in these discussing conditions.

"_Kawa_" he said as his eyes turned to said wolf.

The she-wolf looked up in surprise, jolted out of her conversation with Chris. She looked at him sheepishly as she slinked over to sit at his side.

"_Would you please tell us all what has been going on?"_

"_Sure, I guess. We wanted it to be a surprise, sorry if you guy felt left out. Tomorrow is the first of the Erwachendes Mondfest or the Fünf Tage der Mondgöttin_."

She stared at their blank faces and Chris giggled from behind his hands, which were clasped around his mouth. She giggled too, but continued as she received a fierce scowl from Toboe.

"Okay, Okay keep your tail on Toboe… You do know that your face can get stuck like that if you- Okay okay never mind… Anyway every year all of our packs meet together in the Forest of the Moon or what we call 'Mondschleier Forest'. All these different packs, we all meet once a year for these five days, unless you stay late or come early of course. It's like a huge party! The Moon Awakening Festival or the Five Days of the Moon Goddess is what it would be in your tongue. Everyone wears their brightest clothes and has so much fun. It's been a tradition ever since my people were forced out of our homeland hundreds of years ago."

"What a minute?" Danflor interrupted, "What do you mean by 'their brightest clothes'? Do they were real clothes?"

"My people perfected the art of illusions." Kawa said proudly. "It's considered a high gift. Most need the added benefit of a special herb to keep it up for long period s of time though. After all you illusion reflects you! I can lightly change mine but some of these wolves are amazing. Dancers would wear form fitting outfits with a skirt of colorful strips of fabric. Most girls dancing are looking for a mate but almost everyone did no matter if they were male or female, old or young, mated or not. My people were forced to hang around people a lot and in doing so learned many of their… oddities. Several wolves know how to make instruments and along with all the howling and singing will play."

She closed her eyes and her body swayed as if dancing to an invisible tune. She started to hum a low haunting tune which danced up high then went back down. All the wolves turned in surprise as a voice joined in with her. It was Chris. He sung very softly and Kawa quickly joined him.

"Mondschein

Sternenlicht

Biester der Nacht

-

Kommen Sie jetzt heran

Hören Sie mein Lied

Singen Sie zur Nacht

-

Brüllen Sie ein Lied

Singen Sie einen Traum

Flüstern in der Nacht"

Kawa gave a huge sigh and sat down. She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap a brief show of remorse but quickly looked up as Jack voiced a question.

"What did that mean?"

"It's an ancient song of my people. It's not really religious but we always sing it every day in the beginning of the festivities. The first part tells about the night, the second urges all who hear to sing along, and the last verse is commanding you to sing and be joyful during the celebration. It's a very eerie song huh?"

"Can you teaches it to us?" Ibis asked pulling her thumb out of her mouth.

Kawa smiles and spoke a few whispered words to Chris. The pup started humming and Kawa began to sing.

"Moon shine

Starlight

Beasts of the night

-

Come on now

Hear my song

Sing unto the night

-

Howl a song

Sing a dream

Whisper in the night"

Ibis giggled happily and grabbed Kawa's hair, tugged it gently.

"So you will teaches it to us Kawa-ane"

Kawa affectionately rubbed her head.

"Of course! I'll teach some of it to you tomorrow and hopeful you will be able to sing it on the day of Das Tanzen und das Singen or the Day of Dancing and Singing"

"What" Lif said. He was intrigued for he had never been to a festival before, "What do you mean the day?"

Chris spoke up now, using his new found ability of their laungue. Wolves learn very fast and the pup was no exception.

"The five dayz of the festival ares broken up into fives dayz. Day One is for ve Storytelling. Our past is told and favorites are retold. Day Tows is of Games and Competitions. Many older bozes use this to katch the eyes of a girl they doez fancy. Day threes is for dancing and zinging. Itz when the girls get backed at the boyz. Day fourz is of feastings. And day fives is of celebration and worships. The religious part of the festival."

It took all the wolves a few seconds to process all that in Chris's jolty tongue.

"So tomorrow!" Lif joyfully yelped, "Is storytelling!"

* * *

Toboe: This will only go on for a few chapters but the original pack will be introduced soon . Isn't every one happy! Review please, and see you next chapter. 


	10. The Pack

**Chapter 10**

**The Pack**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hey ya'll, I bet you are like 'where did all our depressing junk go?' Well I'm sorry. I just felt like doing something sort of happy… the good news is I've finally decided to introduce Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Blue!!!!! Yhahahahhaha!!! … urm… right… Anyway this is going to be a few chapters long but hopefully I'll rap it up quickly. I don't own the wolf's rain cast. . Enjoy And on with the story!

**Edited and Replaced Friday June 29, 07**

* * *

A large grey wolf growled quietly as he squeezed through the crowds of wolves and human illusions. He was following close behind a large white wolf with his tail stuck straight up and a pelt of the purest snow. The grey wolf's dusty fur coat rippled as his muscles move stiffly with every step. He was very uncomfortable in this crowd. A cross shaped scar stretched across his chest, giving him the look of someone not to be messed with. A yellow brown cubby wolf with a black leather collar trailed closely behind, his tongue rolling out of his open mouth as the sent of food drifted in the air. The black female walking next to the cubby wolf seemed to roll her dark blue eyes at the male's antics.

They weaved through crowds of richly dressed humans. Humans who weren't really what they seemed. Most of them had with long blond hair, from the color of honey to the dark color of wheat, a few with browns, whites, blacks, and reds. The women had their hair long and mostly unbound, with large skirts that twirled magnificently. The men all seemed to be wearing white to black pants with colorful shirts and sashes. Wolves of all different shapes and sizes mingled between the humans who didn't seem to care. They were mostly grey, a few browns and a scattering of whites, blacks, or reds.

But the wolves seemed to completely ignore the others in their total concentration on the brown wolf in front of them. He fur was a very dark brown with black feet and a tail tipped in white. Sturdy looking he still seemed meek and gentle at the same time.

The wolves following him were getting tired. They seemed to be going nowhere, an endless maze set out by a crazy wolf. The grey wolf sneered. He didn't like the brown wolf very much. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't.

The white wolf was about to say something when he bit back his words as they burst out of the crowds and into a small clearing.

A fire was lighting up the sky and several wagons were in a half circle around it. They had strange writing in different a language and Kiba could see several dark figures around them. A log was pulled up next to the fire and an old wolf was sitting next to it but then he wasn't there, and in his place was an old man. The old man was dressed in dark blue robes that made him seem stately while old grizzly grey hair mad him seem frazzled an slightly out of it. He stood with a limberness that contradicted his age and yelled joyfully, calling out a name

"Klaue!"

The brown wolf was gone and in his place a young man threw himself on the elder. His dark oaken hair contrasted with the old man's grizzly mane. Klaue wore a long dark blue trench coat that was fastened tightly with thick straps. He looked to be about 18. Black pants could be seen as the man walked to embrace the elder.

They finally let each other go Klaue dwarfing the old man. His hand rested firmly on the man shoulder.

"This is Kiba of the white pelt, Tsume the cross scar, Hige the collared one, and Blue the black hellhound, elder. You guys, this is Priester, my great-uncle and the grand elder of the Deutschland Mondwolfs"

---

Kawa strained at her thick metal collar. Tonight was the first day of the Erwachendes Mondfest. The guard leading her back to her pack wasn't surprised by her eagerness. Most of the wolves would like to stay in their cells all the time. The hall was quiet to the human's ears; the only sound the clanking of his own boots disturbed the still air. Kawa's ears twitched. She could hear the faint murmur of voices through the thick walls. They pulled up to a metal door with the large number three on it. Kawa waited patiently until the man had opened the huge metal door and slipped of the collar when she raced in.

The others were curled up in a circle and were plaintively waiting for her to arrive.

"Tell the first story Kawa," Chris said to her in their naïve tongue as everyone jumped up to greet her with wagging tails and wolfy grins.

The she wolf sat down waiting for everyone to calm down then began to weave her tale.

---

"This is the first day of the festival I was telling you about" Klaue told the pack. They were relaxing around the fire. Well as relaxed as four wolves in a crowd of strangers and strange traditions could be. "I think we can find out where they have been keeping them here. Packs come from every reaches of the globe for this."

He didn't have to say who. They all knew.

"I was hoping you would have found her by now," Priester said sadly.

The wolves were quite, lost in their own thoughts. Would they ever find the two wolves?

"Tell me" the old man continued, "How did you lose him?"

"We were traveling, looking for Paradise," Kiba started.

---

"_Kiba I'm hungry" Toboe wined. The wolf ignored him, eyes tightly closed. The pup made a face and trotted over to Tsume who was busy starring of into the quarter moon._

"_Tsume-"_

"_Leave me the Hell alone" the wolf growled._

_The pup backed off ears clenched to the side of his head. He thought of the wolves as his family but family shouldn't treat each other like that._

"_Fine, I'm gonna look for Hige and Blue"_

_The pup ran out of the badly formed cave into the night. _

_The two wolves didn't think anything was wrong until Blue and Hige came in each carrying a small stringy rabbit in their jaws._

"_Where's the runt?" Hige questioned spitting out the rabbit. The white and grey wolf traded looks._

"_He went looking for you."_

_Then the heard it. The scream of pain, surprise, and terror. A piercing scream of a terrified wolf. _

_Instantly the four were racing towards the sound. Paws pounding on the rocks and sparse grass. The call of the night birds was gone. It was quite._

_The wolves reached the clearing in time to see a noble ship take off. Blood was spattered on the ground and a half eaten carcass of an old blackbird lay under a tree. _

_Kiba made a desperate leap towards the ship but it was to far gone._

"_TOBOE!!"_

_---_

The wolf had finished. His eyes were trailed to the ground. It was his fault Toboe was gone.

"What have you done to find him?" Priester quietly asked, "Are you leaving him for Paradise?"

"No!" Kiba barked sharply, "We have stopped looking till we find Toboe. It is our fault he is gone and we must save him! Even now Cheza calls to me. It hurts but I resist! We will find him!"

Priester nodded and turned to Klaue. "I haven't heard the full story from you, only the outline. Please"

The wolf looked like he was about to refuse, then started.

---

_Our pack was small when they came. Kawa, me, Our friends Eich and Ulme, the twins. Kawa and my mother had died a long time ago, my father was dead and Kawa's father disappeared when she was just a pup. The twins had merely sought a way away from their pack. We didn't really live in one place and finally we were going back to join a real pack. I guess the thrill of leading your own pack dulls when you can't feed them. _

_Anyway we were going to visit Eich and Ulme's old pack. The soldiers caught us unawares. We were just enjoying running. Kawa was winning as usual. Her father was a manned wolf, a really fast strange looking wolf and she had acquired all his good traits. I was trailing behind with Ulme while Eich feudally tried to catch up with my sister. _

_Then they arrived. They got Eich through the shoulder and Ulme across the face. Eich fell to the ground screaming while Ulme fainted. I leaped at the soldiers, fangs bared when I was hit over the head. I was bleeding profusely but I was still awake when the soldier's leaned over me. One gave me a hard kick but I think they thought I was done for so they left me. Kawa ran back as fast as she could to try to help but they just captured her and left us for dead. _

_They took Kawa. But they left us._

_We were found by Eich and Ulme's old pack a few nights later. They nursed us back to health and then I went looking for my sister. That was about two years ago. _

---

"_Why didn't they take the other two_?" Blue asked.

Klaue huffed.

"_What would they need with a blind female wolf and a dying male wolf_," he growled angry. But not at Blue. At who had taken his sister and hurt his friends. His eyes grew wild and angry.

"_I'm sorry_" Blue whispered.

"_It's not your fault_," Klaue said calming down, "_It's not your fault."_

* * *

Toboe: Expect about two more chapters of the festival. Just really wanted to use the festival idea! Review! 


	11. Storytelling from the Past

**Chapter 11**

**Storytelling from the Past**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hey yah! I don't own the wolf's rain cast (I get really tired of typing that) So that's all. Love you and hope you enjoy. This tis a long one…. Now One With The Story!

**Edited and Replaced Friday June 29 07**

* * *

Klaue slowly rolled his head back and took a deep breath. His great uncle was talking to the others and he had no interest in their conversation. He closed his eyes and raised his head up to the starry night. His brown wolf ears twitched as he listened to his Uncle talking to the others. It had only taken a second for the others to understand the bond between these humans and these wolves and to realize that it was disrespectful for them keep their human illusions up during an important meeting.

"_Enough_," said Priester, "_It would be better if I told you everything and tonight is the first of day of our Festival as Klaue no doubt told you. If we don't hurry we will be late_."

The others looked at each other confused but followed as the old wolf walked off. Klaue fell in step next to Kiba as they winded thought the crowds who respectively parted for the elder.

"_Is he always so vague_?" Kiba growled.

"_That is what my mother used to describe him_."

The old wolf looked over an old grizzly grey shoulder at them.

"_I may be vague but_ _I'm not deaf_."

---

"_My dear people_," The old wolf said. He was on a long platform that was only a foot or two off the ground. There was a large pile of soft blankets in the middle with a large bowl of strange smelling liquid next to it. The elderly wolf had curled up in these and was now addressing his pack. Aside from his bed there were three thick blankets on the sides of him. Taking Klaue's lead none of the wolves had sat but were gazing out around the crowds in amazement. The majority of the crowd was wolves, who were mostly grays with white, red, and black markings but a few of full colors twined in. Many of them had striped of colorful fabric twined into their fur. What really surprised the wolves were the others. There were humans, about half as many as the wolves. They were dressed brightly and lay scattered among the others. Some were even sprawled on the wolves or scratching heads. In the far back there was a fenced of area with horses penned in. There were even a scattering of birds, cats and, dogs. For one second they even caught the tell tale glimpse of a fox. All these creatures were all starring intently at Klaue's uncle. Hige guessed there was at the least four hundred creatures. It was so startling that one being could command all these living things of all different races.

"_Tonight, before we tell of the story I must introduce five good creatures to you all. Our brother Klaue has been searching for his sister after they were attacked and his sister stolen. He has since joined the fabled Paradise Seekers. Let me introduce Kiba of the white pelt, Tsume the cross scar, Hige the collared one, and Blue the black hellhound. They are searching for their pack brother Toboe the howling pup and Kawa together._"

Kiba and Tsume starred coolly as the crowd cheered, howled, barked, chirped, squawked, and neigh their approval. Klaue and Blue avoided their eyes and got as close to blushing as a wolf can get. Hige smiled and stood a little taller, immensely pleased with himself while Tsume acted like he could care less.

"_They have joined us for our merry making and for them and our other guests I will tell of our tale in their __language for they do not have the pleasure of knowing our tongue.__"_ He took a deep breath and spoke the opening of any story for his people, be it big or little, short or long. As he spoke he seemed to glow with an inner radiance.

"_Our history is ageless, as our bones make the soil, our tumult the mountains, our tears the rivers. The stars will never forget the mistakes, triumphs, and sorrows of the past and they will always remind us. I, as the storyteller, am thus letting the ocean of our knowledge bleed unto you. Listen well, be you cub or elder, as the stars speak through me tonight!_"

---

Kawa looked around her into eager wolf eyes waiting for her to begin.

"_Normally the storyteller has a bowl of herb laced water but I think I can make an exception_"

The glares from her pack mates stopped her and she swallowed and began.

"_Our history is timeless- er I mean ageless, as our bones make the soil, our tumult the mountains, our tears the rivers. The stars will never forget the mistakes, triumphs, and sorrows of the past and they will always remind us. I, as the storyteller, am thus letting the ocean of our knowledge bleed unto you. Listen well, be you cub or elder, as the stars shall speak through me tonight!_"

---

There was a time long ago, when wolves were free from any worry or doubt. They lived in peace with the animals around them, from the smallest mouse to the largest horse. In thus they prospered. The land was green and plentiful and hunters never needed to kill. They were guarded by the mother of creation, the moon, and she filled the land with food and water and the creatures rejoiced. They called this place Paradise.

Everyone was content, but one day a young wolf came to the great mother goddess.

"Oh Mother," He cried, "I am tired of this life; forever I travel the same paths as I have always travel though these woods, day after day. I wish you would show us something new, somewhere different. I quest for more."

"Do not grow greedy child," The mother spoke, "I have made a land of perfection. What more could you quest for?"

"It is not just I! Many of us are also restless. We seek something more Mother."

The mother sighed and touched her child's head gently. They were her first children and when talking to any of her offspring she took their shape. Her coat was of moonlight and her eyes stars but now her eyes were troubled. She had created her children with no malice and now she was afraid. What would happen to her child if he continued down this path?

"My child, I will show you the way to another land, one not only of my making but other forces. The creatures of malice and hate. It was not made only with love as this land is."

"Please Mother" Wolf begged, ignoring her warning" Show me the way!"

With a sorrow laden sigh she raked her sliver claws through her fur. Long strands of silver hairs twirled around it and with one final sigh she spun them around the base of a small flower that grew next to her. It was a lunar flower, a flower of hundreds of light pink petals that only bloomed in the moonlight. It glowed palely and the young wolf took a step back.

"This will be your portal to Earth, my child" The mother whispered sadly. She leaned over to the glowing flower and blew gently on it. The growing mass started to elongate and thicken, the leaves twining together, the petals lengthening. The wolf's ears flattened onto his skull and he looked up at the creature that now stood before him. Her skin was white with the palest ting of pink and her eyes unseeing red. She stood upright like a bird but she had no tail, feathers, beak, or wings. Her petals had formed long thin pink strands of fur that only formed on her skull.

"This is the Flower Maiden"

The creature turned to Wolf and spread her arms. Suddenly the world changed for the wolf. He was at the base of a tall mountain. The land was covered in thick trees. They didn't look unfriendly and the wolf turned to the maiden. The flower maiden stood before him, head sagging, and arms bowed.

"Take me back! I have to show the others!"

Again the maiden raised her arms and he was looking at silver form of the Goddess. She smiled joyfully at him, the heavy burden on her chest rising.

"I take it that world was not to your liking my son"

But her happiness faded as she saw the gleeful look on the wolf's face.

"No my Mother! It was beautiful! I have come back to show my brothers and sisters!" With that he bounded down the hill, the flower maiden's hand grasped lightly in his jaws.

"STOP!!" The goddess wailed, "My son! Do not bring my family into darkness!"

But the wolf didn't hear her and she could do nothing. Her power blossomed on free will and in thus she could do nothing to stop the decaying of her world. All she could do was watch as the wolf tainted all her children with his world. Slowly they massed around him and he called to the flower maiden to raise her arms and become a gate way once more. Only the Goddess noticed the growing slump in her arms, the profound bowings of her head. The Goddess watched as her daughter grew a tracery of green lines. She watched as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. And she watched as the last of her children disappeared. She had not even acknowledged the farewells, and 'See you soon' of her children. Instead she turned and went to the earth.

Her daughter lay slumped on the ground. The goddess wailed as she saw what was happening but she couldn't do anything to help. In this world she could do little unless it was a full moon.

"I am sorry my daughter," she cried out into the wind. The maiden had heard her and raised her vein streaked head.

"This one knows that." And she collapsed. Thousands of tiny pink seeds scattered everywhere, able to drift in the wind till the end of time, or until they found their own paradise. The animals soon came back, having their fill of this strange world, ready to go home to find a large furrowed tree and countless unbudded flowers where the flower maiden once stood. They wept and prayed but the goddess couldn't help. Through angry tears the goddess watched as days flew by and they gave up hope. Her horses, sheep, deer, antelope, and other plant eaters discovered the need for food and begin to eat the plants that flourished around. She watched as, after days of hunger, a lion turned to the lamb that was next to him and slew it. She watched as the predators tasted their first blood and as the plant eaters fled. The reindeer, caribou, and seals to the north; the zebras, wildebeests, and antelope to the south; and the deer, horses, and rabbits to the east and west. She watched as the predators migrated, looking for their friend turned meals and a few plant eaters came back once they realized that most of the meat eaters left. The only creature that remained was the young wolf. He slept under the tree, ate around the bushes, and drank from the still pond at the far end of the mountain. He talked to the Goddess even thought she couldn't respond.

"Oh mother what can I do? No one will speak to me. They call me the tainted one. Because of me the pack all broke up. Our white brothers following the caribou, the red ones the zebras, my kind, the grey ones, the deer. So many left and it wasn't just them. What can I do oh Mother!!! Please make me another Maiden so I can right my wrong!"

Even thought this wolf had created so many hardships for her children her heart went out for him. On the night of the full moon, the night when she had the most power, she came to him.

"Here child, I will create a messenger. While I can never send you back to the land you once knew I can at lease give you this."

She took a deep breath and created man. There were two of them, a man and a woman.

It took awhile for things to go wrong. The humans now had children, and their children, children. The 'tainted' wolf had long sense passed, but had claimed a mate and his bloodline stayed with the humans. It started to go wrong as she watched the people call them 'dogs' and treating them with no respect. Her plans didn't work. She watched as hundreds of years went by, and the ancestors of that first wolf were wolves no longer. They were man's tool. Dogs.

One night, so many years from that horrible night, a young silver female wolf prayed to her. Wolf's didn't often pray any more and the goddesses sorrow increase ten fold when she hear what her daughter said.

'Oh mother. I ask for you in pray a way to save our people. We are being hunted down. Our brothers the lions are all dead and the tigers are just lingering. So many of us have died out. Please can you help us? I have always been told of a Paradise. And of the flower maiden who would lead us there. Show us the way!"

The mother fought to descend. Here, in this land, she had a hard time coming to her children. Instead of the strong wolf form from before, she was now a pale imitation.

"I will my child."

That young wolf was the first to receive a human illusion.

She traveled as the goddess' messenger, teaching her illusion to the wolves, speaking of a time to come. One with another flower maiden.

---

Priester cleared his throat and lapped at the herb laced water before returning to the excited four hundred or so pairs of eyes that watched him.

"_That wolf was Edalviss. She was one of our own. As the wolves split over six hundred years ago they became so distant that even our languages twisted. Most of the wolves have again intermingled as our world decays."_

Then he stood up and spoke the traditional ending to a tale.

---

"_We can only hope that, whether it be told afresh or spoken of again, that you have heard the true story. Never forget the mistakes of the moon, or the sacrifice of the flower. Listen and learn my children."_

Kawa shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had remembered that all. At first she couldn't remember all the words but then they seemed to flow. Smiling warmly at her family she likened it to a trance. Ibis was curled next to Toboe's side her head nestled in his side, her eyes closed in slumber. The wolf's eyes were half closed and he looked like he was on the verge of sleep. Sano and Danflor were slummed against each other. Kawa's heart went out for the little girl. She so plaintively liked him more then a friend, but he was too thickheaded to notice. Danflor's squirrel-like ears twitched as he gazed tiredly at Kawa. Sprawled next to him was Chris. The little wolf had taken a liking to the bigger wolf and treated him like an older brother, with admiring attention and love. It made Kawa so very happy that he was fitting in, for she was sure that his parents were dead. Jack and Lif were lying close together next to Sano. They were the best of friends and both of them had their eyes closed in slumber.

_"Good night"_

* * *

Toboe: Yeh I am almost done! Soon the editing will be over and I will post the first chapter!


	12. Little Black Pup

**Chapter 12**

**Little Black Pup**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Hello every one! Do you all realize that I have over 5,000 hits! Isn't that soooo cool! Now imagine if most of them reviewed! I would have so many and so much joy! Anyway just a friendly reminder that I love reviews. I almost always reply to them to so if you have a question or something I would be happy to answer. Anyway we all know that I don't own Wolf's Rain so ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Edited and Replaced Friday June 26 07**

* * *

Every day, the same thing. A pattern he could never escape. Never changing. He threw his small black body against the traces that held him. Always there. He could accept that fact. This was where he was born, where he would die. He would never run across the snow covered plain like the others. Freedom was as elusive as Paradise.

"_Harder_ _Jack_," Danflor murmured beside him. The brown wolf's head was between his fount paws as he threw his whole body into the traces. They were pulling a larger load then normal and all of them were there. In front of him was Ibis and next to her, Chris. The tiny wolves where of little use, even occasional so exhausted that Danflor and Jack grabbed them by their scruff and half carried, half dragged them from the danger of getting squashed underfoot. In front of the pups were Sano and Lif, and in fount of them Toboe and Kawa, taking most of the strain of their pack. Jack couldn't even imagine the torture of pulling up there. He had seen the scars of the traces on Toboe's chest. Even under their fur it was apparent.

CRACK!

Jack arched his back as the sharp whip bit into his back and drew blood.

"Faster you mangy mutt!" Bueki yelled and Jack strained harder and like every day before hand, he lost himself in memories.

---

"_That is it Jack!" The beautiful face of his mother said proudly and wrapped her lean black form around him. His father, dead before he was even born, had no face in the pup's mind and his mother was his idol. Her gold eyes were kind and loving and, while her image grew fuzzy, he always could remember those eyes._

_---_

_The work in the kitchen. Over rotting smells he watched as his mother ripped pieces of meat in to strips and threw them into bowls, another wolf carrying them to the freezer. They were all females with unweaned pups or elders to old to do anything but serve and clean in the kitchen, never staying for long. He remembered his mother teaching him everything she knew, and explaining everything she did._

"_Every bowl I fill" he remembered her saying, "Feeds one more poor creature in this hell of a place"_

_---_

_His mother taken away to work after he was weaned, leaving him unwillingly for whole days, all alone in that cold concrete room._

_---_

_Making up stories when she came back of the world outside. The world he would never, ever see._

_---_

_His cries echoed around the room as they took his still, cold mother away from him. His one and only friend in a room of strange old wolves. Trust into a cage and moved to his new home, his new Pack. _

_---_

The wolves were wary. It was the morning after the story and yet they couldn't get used to the strange creatures all around. Humans who accepted wolves. Blue was the only one who could fully understand that. She was giving a wolf grin to the humans and wolves alike that had come to talk. Many left soon, put off by Tsume's air of hostility and Kiba's cold stares but a few had stayed. To Blue this was a kind of paradise. Two humans, four wolves, and one small bird were listening to her tales with focused interest. She was disappointed when Klaue arrived and shooed them away with a laugh.

"I am sorry _Mistress_ Blue" he said his eyes twinkling as he teased her, "But do you think you could convince your edgy companions to follow me?"

He was in his human illusion, but his hair was messy as if someone had patted it roughly and a bright red scarf was tied around his neck.

"_We will come_" Kiba said as if Klaue was talking directly to him. Klaue nodded and lead them through the crowds. Creatures were everywhere, clustered around large painted wagons, laying on knitted blankets, playing games, singing, and generally enjoying each others company. There were wolves in illusions, wolves with out illusions, humans, dogs, cats, and a scattering of birds. Horses were securely tied to the wagons or penned in corals, but still conversed with each other or fellow animals. Due to habit the wolves had pulled up their illusions but that made them stand out even more if that was possible. Compared to the swirl of colors around them they stuck out in their plain clothing.

Finally they were through. At the outskirts of the company they trotted over to a small gathering of wolves and humans clustered around a small wagon. As one would leave another would take their place, collecting around the tiny cart.

"Pesha Großmutter! Ich habe den Gästen gebracht!" Klaue suddenly called out and moved quickly forward into a trot. At his call several people turned their heads and an old woman pecked out from behind the wagon.

"Klaue! Kind ich erwartete Sie! Ziehen Sie sich Sie zurück! Wir haben Gäste. Kommen Sie bitte später zurück."

What ever she said, the creatures left, calling farewells. The old woman tottered towards them on old legs. She was human, her old grey hair pulled back into a bun, a large tent like dress covering most of her body. Such a happy smile she had, and it made her skin so wrinkly that her eyes where nearly invisible. Her knarred old hands clasped Klaue's hand tightly and he obediently bent over so she could peck his cheek. After a conversation to Klaue, in which the wolves had no idea what was going on, the human and wolf turned to them.

"Every one I would like you to meet Grandmother Pesha. She one of our fortune tellers."

"Pleased is I to meet you" She said in a choppy accented voice.

"She doesn't speak your tongue well" said Klaue quickly turning to the woman and talking to her in that rapid speech. After what seemed like an eternity, in which Tsume and Kiba got very irritated, Klaue turned back to them and the old woman tottered away to the wagon, yelled out to some one and resumed her sewing which she had dropped when she had heard their arrival.

"Come on, I want you to meet some one."

Klaue led them to the wagon and they climbed in one by one. The inside was dark but wolves can see just as good in the dark as they could in the light so they had no problem. Towards the front was a wall of blue cloth, behind where the wolves guessed the old lady slept. On one side was a small cooking area with cabinets, and the other a long row of bookshelves with a glass cover so nothing fell out. In front of them was a table that was only about a foot of the ground, and sitting at it, the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Her hair cascaded down her back and pooled around her. It was the most beautiful shade of golden brown. She was slim and cloaked in a gown of gold and blue. Around her head a blue scarf was tied, covering her eyes. Her smooth delicate hands lay on the table and a deck of cards next to her. She jerked her head daintily toward them as they entered and smiled as her nostrils flared and took in their scent. It was as if the sun had suddenly come out after fifty years of darkness and the wolves smiled back in spite of themselves.

"Klaue is that you! Of course it is, no one smells and walks quite like that. And who are your friends? Outsiders by the smell of them? Are they the wolves Priester talked about? Two, no three males and a female! Oh I'm sorry!" she gasped and a delicate hand fluttered up to her mouth as she held out a hand. Her voice was light and cheerful, relaxing the abrasive mood that had filled the air. "Where were my manners?! My name is Ulme."

And then the wolves knew why she wore the scarf around her eyes. It didn't keep her from seeing, it kept others form seeing what her eyes had become. She was one of the wolves that Klaue had told them about. The wolf that had been blinded.

"Let me get my brother, he would dearly like to meet you," she said once Klaue had pressed his hand, palm down, onto hers. She stood and slowly walked through the cloth wall with surprising elegance and surefootedness. The wolves got a brief glance of a small bed, a smaller cushion pushed ageist the wall and another on the ground with a grey wolf sleeping on it.

"Eiche!" She called, "we have guests."

The wolf rolled of his mattress and sat for a few seconds, yawned and looked at them, but then he pulled up his illusion and kicked the cushion against the wall. Even thought he had pulled up his illusion so soon it still gave the pack enough time to see the hideous scar on his left front leg and the way he didn't let it touch the ground. His illusion was of a medium sized man, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with sleeves so long they covered his hands. Around his waist was a crimson sash and to top it all of he wore black pants.

"Hello," he greeted them and held out his right arm palm up. Again Klaue pressed his hand to the wolf's. Once they had finished Klaue turned to the others and introduced them. They greeted the new wolf and dropped their illusions one by one.

"So Klaue," Ulme said, "What do you want?"

_---_

Jack watched silently from the ground as his pack talked. He was sore and really wasn't in the mood for their games. In some ways he was the most mature in the pack. He knew what was expected and he knew what to do. He had no hope and in that his soul was crushed. It was what he lived with every day. His sin. It was his fault his mother was dead. As he watched the others, jumping and playing they seemed hypnotic. The sight dimmed as his eyelids fluttered… once… twice… and then nothing.

_---_

"_Move wrench"_

"_No!!!"_

"_MOM!!!!"_

_He watched as she flung herself on him. He could feel her whole body quake with snarls._

"_You already took his father! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM TOO!!!"_

"_MOVE!!"_

_And then he heard the shot. He felt the rigidness of her body, the rust and salt scent of blood. He could sense the warmth of her flesh disappearing and her face rolled next to his. Blood spattered her black as night coat. The once golden eyes were open, lifeless, dead. _

_---_

"Nothing," Klaue said, "We just wanted to see if I could escort you to the Meeting."

Ulme smiled because she couldn't see the look that pasted between her brother and her friend. Klaue stood next to her in his brown wolf form and gently took her hand in his jaws. She let her illusion drop and diligently followed Klaue out of the wagon.

As soon as they left Eiche turned to the others.

"_Kiba isn't_?" he said addressing the white wolf. He stretched out on the ground and the others tried to ignore his shoulder as he lay. The scar was terrible. It started at his shoulder and traveled all down his leg, painful looking and wide.

"_I think Klaue wanted me to tell you about all I have gathered. I wanted to go and search for Kawa with him but I had to stay with my sister and as you can see I'm not exactly the ideal rescuer. Don't tell Ulme about this though. She doesn't like to remember."_

"_Why not_," Hige blurted out, "_It's not like she can't get around still. I mean she still has her ears, nose, and whiskers."_

"_Just please don't. Can you ever imagine never seeing again. To have people describe every little detail to you every second. To never be able to hunt alone or gaze into the moon."_ The wolf shook his head sadly, "_I doubt it. Lets me just tell you what I learned. There is a place…"_

_---_

Lief shuddered as the pack celebrated. He had fallen into a deep uneasy sleep and his little body quivered.

_---_

"_MOM!!!"_

_Ruff hands grabbing the back of his neck, dragging him away from his mother, ignoring the snapping of his little jaws._

"_She is dead kid, give it up."_

"_NO!!! I don't believe you! Mom!!"_

_As those hands tossing him into the cage, the last glint of his mother disappeared, the man's last words faded._

"_Accept it or not kid, belief is not required."_

* * *

Toboe: Hello my loves I hope you like! I work really hard on these and am glad when people appreciate it! . Anyway I got's to go. See you all next chapter! 


	13. I Want To See Stars

**Chapter 13**

**I Want To See Stars **

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Meepers… I need stuff to talk about.. Um… I don't own Wolf's Rain?

Fancy Lawyer Dud: What was the question mark for! We are gonna sue you!

Toboe: AHHHHH!!! I DON"T OWN WOLF"S RAIN!! Here have a dollar! On with the story!

**Edited and Replaced Friday June 29, 07**

* * *

The next three days passed in a blur for both wolf packs. Kiba and the others passed it with irritation. They finally had a clue but they couldn't leave till after the festival if they wanted to find the place. Toboe and the others spent it mostly with happiness, the first happiness they had had in years. They laughed and joked, ignoring the sting of their wounds and the tightness of their bellies.

---

Ibis was so excited. She had never experienced anything like this. Everyone was so happy, not only in their smiles but in their eyes and their bodies. She had always known those pain filled eyes so she never let it bother her. Now, sometimes, the other's eyes were bright, with a fleck of happiness in them. She never had that problem. She was young and didn't remember her parents. Sometimes though, when she was deep asleep, she would feel a cool nose on her brow, the flash of grey fur, and two voices, one deep and gravely the other high and soft.

She shook herself as she got up, wisps of white fur falling down like snow, and trotted over to stick her nose in Chris's face. The pup moaned and rolled over but Ibis jumped over his body and stuck her nose back in his face. The pup growled and opened an eye, squinting at the bright florescent light above. He dug his face into his stuffed animal, ignoring Ibis.

"_Chwis," _she said cocking her head_, "Can I asks you a question." _

Chris opened his eyes again this time wider.

"_Do you know vhat time it iz?"_ the wolf mumbled in his thick accent. He was a little bigger then Ibis and a little older and he felt that he deserved a good night sleep. He was also grumpy because the festival was over.

"_What does night look like? And the moon? And stars?"_

"_Vhat?! Ares you telling me that you've never seen das night?!"_

When Ibis nodded her head Chris shook his angerly.

"_I've never been aloud out during the night. I'm always inside when it falls, most of the time working Chwis."_

"_Night iz like… I can't explain it. It iz night. The moon is like… like a mother. It looks down on you and vatches you to make sure vhat you don't get hurt. You do remember your Mutter right?" _

Again the little wolf shook her head.

"_Well starz are like happiness in a wolves eyez. You have seen vhat_ _right?"_

The little wolf cocked her head a little.

"_But those are so small!"_

Chris sighed.

"_I __vill__ get you out of here. I promise. And I vill show you night."_

"_Thanks!_" Ibis yelled and jumped on the little pup rubbing her head against his, "_I really want to see stars with my best friend Chwis." _

---

Finally they were off. When Eiche told the others about when the pups were taken they had wanted to take of immediately but Eiche convinced them otherwise.

"There are many who want revenge on those people," he explained," if you wait three days you would have several volunteers and a much better chance at getting out alive. A whole army at your disposal"

So the wolves agreed and waited. It had been horrible. They had paced during the day of dancing, nibbled during the day of feasting, and complained during the day of worship but it was worth it in the end.

Almost all the fit wolves had volunteered to help. Even a few humans asked if they could come along. Kiba had said no, on the account that they wanted to get in and out fast. He had picked only the strongest and fastest of the wolves. Even thought he had considerably lowered the numbers there was still about fifty wolves. Kiba threw a quick glance over his shoulder. It amazed him to see all these wolves following him. They were all different colors, shapes and sizes. Some were male some were female. As their feet all hit the ground, dirt was thrown into the air creating a huge cloud. This wasn't a rescue mission anymore. It was a war.

"_There are so many_," Kiba mentioned, awestruck, to Eiche. The wolf and his sister had refused to be left behind. At first Kiba had said no, on account of their injuries but it turned out that they could both move fairly well. Eiche was running right now, next to him. His injured leg was pulled up to his chest and he ran in an odd jerking manor, but he ran none the less. Ulme was running next to Klaue, her ears pricked as he warned her of rocks and other obstacles. She was a rich light brown color that sparked in the sun. When she had first heard about her brother's involvement she was angry but when approached with the idea of staying behind she grew so furious the wolves had immediately taken that back.

"_About thirty wolves didn't show up at the festival and 27 wolves were reported stolen. These people are killing us out. Many of these wolves are the brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, are friends of missing wolves. They strike in anger and to find their loved ones."_

Kiba nodded and swiveled his eyes back to the plain as he saw their scout racing towards him. It was the scrawny, gangling wolf, the one who had found this place of unimaginable horror. He was quick, faster then any hare and just as good as a digger earning him the name Rabbit.

"_It's coming up Boss_," Rabbit panted, "_Right over the next knoll, and then you can see the city that was built around it. If you look closely you can occasionally see some wolves pulling loads for those human outside of the dome."_

"_I don't like this,_" Tsume said, speaking for the first time since they had left, "_How are all you going to get into they city. A large group of eccentrically dressed people is bound to catch notice, and I'm sure they have those wacky helmets that can see through our illusions." _

Rabbit just grinned.

"_You'll see matey, you'll see" _

---

Ibis moaned as she spread out on her cot. It wasn't very comfortable, feeling more like a plank of wood but she didn't care. Her back, paws, neck, everything was sore. A few puncher marks on her neck oozed blood from the bite mark Danflor had given her when she had collapsed and he had whipped her out of the way of a an incoming sled.

Lately the work had become harder and harder. Now, almost every wolf had a strap of raw skin where the traces went, when once the worst injury was a lash on the back. All the wolves were curled up some when, all except for Toboe. He sat watching the others as they drifted to sleep, one by one. Winching as he moved, he climbed up to the top bunk as soon as the others were asleep.

"_Rath_," he hissed into the drilled hole, "_Rath!"_

"_Yah kid?_" the gravely disfigured voice whispered from the other side of the wall.

"_Rath we have got to do something! I don't think anyone can take it any more. Our littlest one was almost squashed. And we saw three wolves die today! Three! They are trying to kill us! They-"_

"_Toboe_" Rath interjected with a chilling coolness, "_Calm down. I know. One of them was from my pack. I have talked to my outside forces. Help is arriving any day now."_

"_You're wrong Rath. Help isn't coming. You are just telling me this to get false hopes like all the other times. I wish you wouldn't lie to me. _

"_I'm not lying, Listen I'm trying to help you. I couldn't help the pup in our pack but I can promise you that I'm not lying. A whole army of wolves are coming; they will be here any day… And Toboe_"

The pup's voice was thoughtful as he answered. Was Rath really telling the truth this time?

"_Yes Rath?"_

"_Good luck."_

* * *

Toboe: Dramatic rising of the plot! Aren't I talented? Love you all. Review please. See you next chapter. 


	14. Run!

**Chapter 14**

**Run!**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I just wanted to remind every one that the character Fueki is a human so On with the story!!

**Edited and Replaced Friday June 29, 07**

* * *

He wanted to believe Rath so bad. It was just that Rath had said things so many times and they never came true. Every time Toboe would ask, it was always the same. They were coming soon. Don't worry. And every time no one… ever came. No one in that outside world cared. It was just him and his pack. It would always be just him and his pack.

Slowly he walked around the small room, with the bright lighting and smelly drain. He stopped by each wolf, nosing them gently, just to make sure they were sleeping, and then moved on to the next one. Kawa sprawled on the floor with her blanket; forsaking the hard cot she called a bed. Jack curled in a tight circle on his bed moaning and twitching till Toboe's cold nose touched his brow. Lif and Sano close but not touching, taking comfort that their 'sibling' was close by. Danflor with his paws dangling of the edge of his bed, twitching as if he was dreaming of running, his lips occasionally pulling back in a silent snarl. Chris and Ibis were a tangle of paws and tails, having just collapsed together. They were the only ones whose dreams were not terrible memories. The two pups felt like real pups the night. Their dreams consisted of a warm den, and the comforting feel of others steady breathing and heartbeat. Toboe's cold nose made them dream of a multicolored mother, her swirling shades of grey, brown, red, white, and black. She enveloped them in love and comfort and sweet words. When they woke up to creak of a door being open they were still sleepy, with a warm and loving feeling encasing them.

Fueki's head bobbed nervously. He looked like a deer, his eyes wide and he reeked of the stench of fear. It was so strong that Toboe crinkled his nose was he walked over to him.

"Hurry" Fueki hissed, "Bring Ibis and Chris over here."

Puzzled the two wolves walked over but yelped as Fueki grabbed Ibis roughly and tossed her into the old pot that held all the meat that he distributed to the wolves. He grabbed Chris by the nape of his neck and started to put him in the pot to but the little pup snarled and jumped out of his grasp, squealing and yelping.

"Fueki!" Toboe snarled, "What are you doing."

He pulled up his illusion and stalked towards the man. Normally the sight of the human illusions comforted Fueki. He always found it hard to think of wolves as sentient beings till he saw a human face. But now Toboe was anything but comforting, his eyes flashing, fists closed tightly, and his teeth clenched. Kiba and the pack really wouldn't recognize him now. Even though his illusion was similar, thought his pants were no longer kakis and had in days gone past turned into regular forest green pants and his shirt no longer ended at his elbows but at his wrists, he was nothing like the Toboe of a few years back. His eyes blazed with anger, pain, and fright for the pup's sake. As he stalked towards the wide eyed man he walked in a tense stride that looked like any moment he would drop into a crouch and pounce on the helpless man.

"T-Toboe" the old withered man stuttered, "Listen to me. P-Please!"

Toboe could feel his illusion flicker once, twice and he opened his mouth, lips pulled back over shiny white canines as his illusion fell apart.

"_Wait Toboe_," and Kawa was at her side. So were Sano, Danflor, Lef, and Jack. Even Chris was there, hiding behind Danflor's front legs. The wolves almost encircled the human, and while they tried to keep their manor as friendly as possible, they were a terrifying sight to behold. Fueki shuddered and Ibis yelp as she tried to scramble out of the pot but Fueki pushed her back. Toboe calmed himself and stalked toward the human his sneer of disgust barely hidden. He grabbed Ibis and hugged her to his chest and turned his gaze on the human.

"What reason do you have for this!" He practically spit out the words.

Fueki looked down and he spoke in a quite pain filled voice.

"I have to save them."

He looked up and his old saggy eyes were full of unshed tears.

"The pups. They are going to be killed tomorrow."

---

"_What the Hell! I hate sewers_" Hige moaned as Rabbit lead them to an old sewer pipe. They were going in groups of ten under the cover of darkness. As soon as he had shown them where the pipe was Rabbit slinked back to the shadows to bring the next group. The sewer itself was dirty and old; fowl smelling liquid slime gushed into the river below.

"_That'z disgusting_," a petite female said and wrinkled her nose.

A burly male jumped in the water and waded to the other side.

"_You're telling me_." He looked around and then spoke again. "_Here the pathway __Kaninchen, oh sorry, I mean Rabbit __was talking about."_

One by one the wolves climbed into the water and crossed to the other side. Most contented themselves with grimaces when they entered but a few, like Hige gave moans or grunts when they penetrated the thick cold muck. Even Kiba shivered when he was submerged to his chest in the ghastly mire. When they were all to the other side they climbed one by one into the sewer. Once inside they huddled farther down from the entrance and wait for all the others to arrive.

Once all the wolves had arrived and they had moved father into the sewer, where the rising sun wouldn't shine on them, Kiba called a meeting.

---

He survived the group with wary eyes. It had been hard to decide who would lead. In any normal pack they would fight to determine the boss but in a pack this size, and entirely made up of strong young fighters, they couldn't waste the time it would take. So they had made educated guesses. Who had the most experience? Who had a strong urge for payback? And who would put the rescue first?

They had let the elders decide and they had come up with six co-regents. Automatically the elders had voted Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Blue to be the leaders. Who else, they reasoned, had more experience and could be trusted over all else then the Paradise Seekers? But Hige didn't want to be in command of anything and the concern had arisen that the other wolves might not listen and trust wolves that had appeared out of their old legends. So the elders had picked three more to be in command, Klaue, the scout Kaninchen (know as Rabbit by the others), and Frau a young sleek black wolf who was an accomplished fighter and who's pack had been destroyed by the humans.

So these six unlikely leaders sat in a circle as the rest of the wolves slept or sat, waiting for night to break.

"_Vell?_," Frau purred. With her accent and the way her rich velvet voice flowed over her words she sounded like a sleepy content cat. Her voice literally vibrated with every word she produced. The illusion was further solidified by the way she laid, her lush ebony tail curled around her legs, her golden eyes narrowed. "_Vhat iz the plan?"_

"_We strike at night_," Rabbit or Kaninchen said confidently. His fur was a dusty plain brown and his coat only emphasized how scrawny and long legged he was. Next to Frau he looked like a growing immature pup made out of dust that had a fight with a pair of scissors. But his simple looks had helped him become one of the best scouts and those oversized legs and paws had made him the best digger and runner around.

"_They don't expect us and one of the scout said there has been an increase of dead wolves in the past few weeks since I have been gone. Plus they are less alert at night; they can't see as well as us and they are sleepy."_

"_But if we attack now,_" Tsume argued, "_All the wolves will already be out and we can get them out faster. You said yourself that you don't know where they put them at night and that would waste time trying to find him."_

"_But," _Frau interrupted, "_Kaninchen haz the right idea, most of them will be asleep and if ve are careful ve can find them and get them out without alerting the humanz. We are vreeing all wolves, not zust Toboe. "_

And so the debate went on till the early morning when the touches of dawn had covered the dirty ugly city in its pink rays. Finally they reached a conclusion. They would strike at night, Rabbit leading his best scouts in the back to find where the captives were held and release them and get them to safety. The rest would attack in the front to distract the soldiers, hopefully giving them enough time to escape. Hopefully.

---

"_What_!" Toboe stammered, his eyes round, his illusion dropped.

But Fueki didn't say anything. He just took Ibis from Toboe's arms and looked him in the eye. Toboe never realized how old Fueki really was till that moment. His veins ran all over his knobby swollen hands like the road works of some expansive translucent city, his eyes old and bleary, his hair a silver grey.

Fueki tenderly put Ibis in the pot and took Chris from Danflor. Lif came over with Chris's stuffed wolf and Fueki gently laid it down with them. Slowly he put the lid on and heaved it on the cart.

"If you ever get out, when you get out, find them. I will keep them safe… I'm sorry"

But Toboe didn't do anything, frozen in shock and the door closed.

All Toboe could do was howl.

* * *

Toboe: Finally! I am almost done editing and then the sequel can be posted. So see you next chapter! 


	15. Not A Pup Any Longer

**Chapter 15**

**Not A Pup Any Longer**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Well only two more chapters after this one… And of course the alternate ending! I don't own the Wolf's Rain case so on with the Story!!

**Edited and Replaced Friday June 29, 07**

* * *

"Come on!" Bueki bellowed and cracked his wipe on Toboe's back, "Hurry up mutt. I don't want to be late." Toboe arched his back as the whip flicked him, drawing blood, but only the silent snarl and mad glint in his eyes showed any of his true anger. Each and every one of the wolves were covered with blood. It flowed freely from ears, mouths, and cuts. When morning had come it was Bueki who had awakened them not Fueki, and Bueki's awakening was much worse then Fueki's ever was. The bitter man had roused them with a club and a whip in hand, joyfully feeding them a breakfast of hits and cracks. Toboe was worried though. He knew it was unlikely that Fueki would stay around but want terrified him more than anything was Bueki's response to the pup's disappearance. He hadn't said anything, and hadn't done anything about the missing pups. It was almost like they never even existed. And now they were being lead to an announcement in front of _Her_. If he could of, Toboe would have killed Bueki then, no ifs ands or buts about it. But sensing the unease in the pack or for once using that ugly nutshell he called a brain (Toboe strongly believed it was the first one) Bueki had put then in their harnesses. It was so restricting the wolves couldn't do little eles but what the harness was made for, working.

---

"_I wonder what they are doing_" Kiba whispered to Leise the scout sitting next to him. They had been pared together for the scouting duty and both were happy with their partnership. Leise didn't ask any questions or didn't fawn over him being too old to care for a young male's attention. She was focused on her job and quite just like Kiba.

"_I don't know_" She replied in her gruff voice that had earned her name, "_Those humans normally have those poor creatures pulling loads by now. This is very strange. I bet every wolf in that hellhole is out there._" Her eyes scrunched as she peered from out of the bushes and her large granite ears swiveled forward.

But Kiba was too anxious to notice the worry that ceased her brow. If every wolf was out there, then where was Toboe? He looked around franticly as his heart fell. He couldn't see the pup anywhere, couldn't see the silver bangles from his paws, couldn't his growing puppy form. The wolf felt his tail drop and his guilt returning. If only he had paid more attention to the pup none of this would have happened.

"_Hey_," Leise croaked, "_Look at that_."

A woman was walking towards a makeshift stage in the clearing where the wolves, handlers and soldiers were gathered. A long line of heavily armed soldiers followed behind her and encircled the perimeter of the stage. Even from this far away Kiba could see how they clenched hands around swords and guns and the stench of tense sweating humans filled the air.

"_I don't like this. They are too nervous_." She slowly crept back towards the shadow wrapped woods. "_I'm going to get the others. Something is about to happen._"

As she scurried of to find the others Kiba sized the woman up. She would have been pretty, even beautiful, by human standards but she held her self in a cold commanding way that seemed to repel any warmth. She was dressed as if she was in front of a large gathering of nobles not a pathetic group of half starved broken wolves and their greasy cruel managers. Covering her slim porcelain shoulders was a coat of jet black fur and Kiba gagged as the sent of the wolf pelt reached his nose. As she spoke Kiba was reminded of a snake, for there was venom laced with ever word.

---

Every wolf visibly shuddered and the stench of fear rolled of them in great sheets as _She_ entered the grounds. She took each step with deliberate slowness, her icy blue dress swirling around her ankles in soft billows, her wolf pelt cape shifting gently in a slight breeze. As She turned her horrible gaze upon them the alarm rose to panic and several wolves whimpered in submission. With a small smile at their fear she spoke in a calm quite voice.

"Last night we found a traitor in our faction. He had discovered that we were planning to get ride of some useless baggage. Stealing some of this trash he tried to escape and was caught. He was immediately thrown to Blood, our champion fighter, and was torn to pieces and eaten. We recovered the items of mentioning and I am pleased to announce that the two pups were not harmed."

Toboe's heart thudded in his chest and Kawa gave a drawn out moan of despair next to him. She wasn't the only one as wolves quietly screamed their misery. They knew what happened to escapees.

She only gave an evil grin and motioned for three guardsmen who had stayed back in the shadows. As they walked to her, two caring wriggling sacks, the other an ornate box, Toboe looked down franticly to see if there was some way to rid himself of the restraints. Surly there was some week spot he could break through. He had to stop what was about to happen.

There! The last time anyone had inspected this harness they didn't look hard enough. The main thick black leather strap, which connected him to the others, had a crack. It wasn't large but it would have to do. All he had to do once he broke this strap was break the thinner straps that connected Lif behind him to his harness, but he had a plan. Blessing the moon that humans couldn't understand wolf speech, he murmured to Lif to brace himself and jerk back as hard as he could when he felt Toboe yank on the traces. The wolf grunted his consent but it turned to a shocked whimper as She opened the bags. Toboe didn't look, not wanting to be distracted as he set to work on the hard leather.

---

"_The wind shifted a little while ago and I can't here what they are saying anymore,_" Kiba snarled to the other five commanders. They were agitated, for the wolves didn't like not knowing how things were going. The oppressed wolves below were restless and discontented at the woman's words which in turn further agitated their soon-to-be rescuers.

"_We have to wait, no matter what. We have to stick to the plan_," Rabbit murmured weakly as he strained his ears towards the humans. As the woman drew out a large ornate silver and blue pistol from the box and a wriggling white pup was pulled from the soldier's sack Tsume stiffened.

"_Get the others_," he barked to Leise and as she raced off the others made no protest. Plans and tactics didn't matter anymore. A pup was threatened and all packs revolve around pups. In a world were they were dieing out a child's life meant more then anything else.

---

Toboe ignored the ghastly taste of old leather, the blood dripping out of his cracked gums as he strained to break the strap. Then he heard Her ultimatum.

"For trying to escape the two fugitives are going to be put to death. My only wish is that I could have waited for this white one to grow a little larger. She would have made such a wonderful coat."

As he heard the gun cock he gave one final jerk and almost flipped back as the aged leather split. Recovering immediately he flung himself forward with a roar. The other straps grew taut but snapped as Lif threw himself backwards. Toboe bolted forward with out a thought for his own safety, running low to the ground as chaos irrupted in the wolves' ranks.

"_Not pups!"_ Came the general yowl and many of the beasts turned on their handlers. But now Toboe knew that She had expected this. It explained the harnesses. No wolf could easily fight in these, for once one wolf was down they were all easy prey. Some even turned on each other in their anger as they bumped together, snapping and snarling while the handlers laughed and watched. But Toboe was the wild card. Dashing under underneath a man's legs he reached the cleared area around the stage, rocked back on his hind legs, and thrust himself forward an over the heads of the astonished guards. He made a fearsome sight, his traces flapping behind him, blood dripping from his mouth and fur askew. His leap hurled him straight towards the soldier holding his little Ibis who wined and twisted in the greasy man's grip. As he snarled her name she twisted her head to him, eyes bright with joy at the thought of salvation. But he saw Her hand convulse on the trigger, saw the gun jerk, heard the shot. Hitting the solider and he felt his claws franticly slashed the enemy's throat, but it was too late. Toboe's vision turned red. Turning he leapt at the demon that had created all of this and who now pointed that gun at himself. His legs stretched in front of him, claws bloodied, jaws agape for her to see his fangs. He was reminded at that moment of another death so long ago.

In front of a crazy man searching for the 'truth' but driven mad by a wolf's eye and the death of his beloved. That man had also held the balance of life and death so calmly in his hands, his gun raised towards the pup as he tried in vain to save someone so precious to Blue. The thought dawned on him and it was so horrible his snarl turned to a crock of horror mid-leap.

"_A Darcia_!?"

A crazy look contorted her face and she gave a piercing squeal of a laugh as she fired.

---

The wolves poured down the hill at the sight of the revolting slaves and leaping suicidal wolf. They crashed into the ranks of soldiers with a sickening crack, breaking through the defenses. Strong wolf fangs meet weak human skin, human weapons meet soft underbellies. Several wolves attached themselves to the chains and leather straps that were constricting their brothers. They ripped and tore at the chains and soon one wolf was free, then another, and more. These wolves joined the ranks against their hated masters, throwing all their energy into it. At the sound of two shots the wolves only intensified their attack but the humans were gaining ground. Many of the wolves were weak and those who were not had their paws full with the need to protect those they could. The humans had no such qualms. If another solider died, well then more pay for themselves. Anyway they knew there was no mercy for the likes of them. Most of them had tortured these animals and that is what they were to them, animals. No animal would understand surrender anyway. So they fought on and slowly gained ground.

Kiba stood over an older grey male wolf. Even though the wolf's leg had been broken by a blow from a club he was slashing with his claws trying to get at his oppressors. Red foam bubbled at his mouth and his eyes rolled wildly.

"_Calm yourself elder! Keep calm_!"

But it was impossible. There was too much noise, to many people. He snapped at as a spear point was thrust at him but was forced to step aside from the old wolf. When the ax whistled behind him he had no need to look back at the old wolf. The lukewarm liquid that bathed his back paws and the shrill yelp told him all he needed to know.

"_Damn"_ he growled and raced off. The only way to stop this was to kill that horrible woman. He called out clear and strong.

"_Tsume, Hige, Blue! Help me"_

There calls answered back and soon they reappeared, Blue and Hige side by side, Tsume all alone and blood spattered.

"_This is the life_," he barked sharply.

Ignoring that somewhat crude comment Kiba told them what needed to be done. They agreed and together they attacked the thickest knot of soldiers, the ones encircling the stage.

---

Toboe gasped heavily and stared down at the gasping figure beneath his front paws. She wasn't quite dead yet but, with her life blood gushing out of her mangled shoulder, it wouldn't take long. Ever part of him was throbbing, especially his face. Her bullet had grazed his cheek bone and traveled up to the corner of his eye. He was lucky it hadn't hit his eye. Looking down at the twitching human at his feet he couldn't muster any anger at her. He felt dead inside.

"Why," he whispered, knelling down at her side in his human illusion, "Why did you do this?"

"You wolves are the abominations on earth." She hoarsely whispered, "God gave me a message. He said it was my duty to eliminate you all. He said that if I did I would be one of his top angels. He promised me."

"Feh, you believed that. Your so called god is nothing. He is nobody, just watch. You will die. Alone. Nothing will be after. If you are lucky that is. If not you will be forced to endure life after tortures life. Over and over. Would a god do something like that! Only one that thrives on pain and despair! Your view sickens me, but then again you have only lived one life." Toboe chuckled as her eyes widened. He slowly got up, head and arms hanging as if a great weight wanted to force him down.

"You are wrong," she spurted panicky, "he is here right now, ready to sweep me in his arms and reward my faith. When you die he will cast you immoral soul to the pits of hell."

Toboe started to shake and he tossed his head back in laughter like a manic.

"I guess this god of yours has already had a play in my lives, hag. I couldn't imagine a hell worst then this."

He turned to the soldier's staring in shock on the other end of the stage. He cocked his head and smiled.

"Come on, let's play."

The men took one look at the crazed boy. His brown hair, streaked with blood covered one side of his face but one distraught golden eye bore down on them as if weighing their soul. His hands will open were slightly curved and the long nails on the end looked to sharp to be human. Seeing the fear on their face he smiled. But that smile, with lips pulled back to show long curved fang was too much for the men. Most panicked, the ones in front of the pressing on their comrades backs, screaming, but a few carefully crept forward. These men were the ones who had seen the fighters, knew what to expect.

Toboe leapt on them and tore them apart. Limb from limb he destroyed them, making the separating from limb to body an art. They were all dead and no one dared to take their place.

It wasn't through, Toboe's mind created the enemies. Those dead bodies were not dead.

"_Die_," Toboe wailed. Blood dripped from his jaws, eyes darting from side to side.

"_JUST DIE!!!_"

* * *

Toboe: Yikes! Toboe has gone CRAZY!! Bhahahaha… I hope you all loved it. See you next chapter! 


	16. The Once Pup

**Chapter 16**

**The Once Pup**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: I don't have much to say this time around but a big thank you to my reviewers. I was a little afraid of what people were going to think of the last chapter but all I got were compliments. So thank you so very much. It's a great feeling when someone complements your writing. I hope to become a writer someday and the things you guys said brought tears of joy to my eyes… okay I'm a sap so screw me! Thanks again and on with the story! (Oh and I got a first at the horseshow! -happy dance-)

* * *

Chris stuck his nose out of the bag. He had heard Her proclamation, heard the first gunshot. Wailing he thought of his dear friend and his soon impending fate, when the bag was flung through the air and hit the ground hard, knocking him out.

He had just awakened and, realizing no one was reclaiming the bag, he sought to escape. The sight that greeted him as he stuck his nose out of the bag was horrible. If he was a human it would have sent him into shock but, being a wolf, he was just disgusted and scared. He gingerly jumped on top of the dead body next to him and examined his surroundings. He had been flung a few feet from the stage and was slightly protected by the structure. The only thing for about ten feet around was dead bodies, the solders had their back turned to him as they fought what must be wolves. But how many there must be! The noise alone made his ears fold back and his nose crinkled back from the sent of blood.

"_Ibis?_" he called quietly and jumped off the dead man. He roamed around the dead bodies calling and searching, ignoring all the other sound around him. He thought he heard Toboe's voice but he ignored it just as he ignored all the other shrieks, howls, shouts, and screams.

"_Ibis_?"

"_Chris…_"

He perked by, leaped over the man next to him, tail wagging, ears up, chasing after the weak whisper he thought he had heard. She was okay!

"_Ibis! You're okay_" he yelped, little grey tail wagging, ears up.

She lay limply on the ground, head rolled to the side. Confused Chris nudged her with his nose, head cocked.

"_Come on get up! We have to get moving_."

He nudged her harder this time. Her head shifted and he saw it. There was a ragged whole in her chest, but only a trickle of blood came out to stain her white as snow coat; the rest was on the ground next to her. Chris dropped to the ground in shock.

"_No_"

---

"_DIE!!_" Toboe screamed as he collapsed on the stage. Panting, his eyes rolled back and he feebly kicked his legs. Blood from his gunshot wound leaked into his eye turning his vision red, and the blood from various cuts and wounds all over him turned his red brown coat a dark crimson in patches. He struggled to get up, trying to host himself up on his front legs but his back legs wouldn't listen. He snapped at the air in his unbridled fury and frustration at his weak mortal body. He gave a guttural wordless roar which had ripped from his throat like a savage animal.

"_Toboe!?"_

---

Kawa had never seen so much blood in all her life. At her forepaws lay Sano and Lif. When Lif was struck by a solider Sano had leapt to his side only to be hit across the chest and knocked out. Lif's spine was severed though and he was dead. Jack, teetering back and forth, leaned ageist her. A blow to the head had left him dazed and confused but at least he was still alive. Her own front leg was pulled close to her chest for the leg was cut painfully and, while it was not fatal, she couldn't put any weight into it. She grabbed Sano's ruff and tried to drag her back but it was impossible. Jack was no help as he was and Sano was just too heavy to pull injured as she was. Danflor was the second one to escaped but he had disappeared. The harness traces that cling to them kept getting in the way.

Suddenly a solder that was fighting a little ways off won. A horribly sick yell of triumph arose from him as he stabbed downward. The screech from the wolf under his blade made Kawa cringe as it rose into the air. Twirling around the man looked another victim and, seeing Kawa and the others, a horrible leer danced across his face. Kawa snarled and raised her tail but the solder still came.

"_Jack!_" she snarled, "_Take Sano and get out of here! Find Toboe_"

She jumped at the solder, paws stretched towards him. Landing on him she tried in vain to tear at him with her teeth. But she was exhausted and was distracted by the pain as her injured leg made contact with his back. Easily enough, he threw her off. She flipped back and landed on all fours but instantly collapsed. He chuckled and headed towards Jack and Sano who weren't able to listen to her cry.

"_NO!!!"_ Kawa yelled and tried to get between them but she was two late. The man swung his sword back ready to kill both pups when he suddenly stopped. A confused look came over him and he suddenly crumpled to the ground. Behind him was a large wolf, with oaken brown fur, black feet and a white tipped tail. Blood coated his mouth and upon seeing Kawa his golden eyes widened.

"_SCHWESTER_!"

---

Bueki was running in the innermost chambers of the buildings. Behind him he could hear the clicking of a wolf's paws. They were following him, no matter were he turned, how many doors he closed. Panting he slumped ageist a door and pushed it open. It was the gate controls for the fighters. Below the wide window were cages of wolves. Upon seeing him they started shrieking load defiant cries.

"Shut Up!" He yelled hoarsely and slammed his fist on the glass. He slummed on the ground panting, now bruised arm curled to his chest. But the door he had so carefully closed silently swung open. In fright he turned and leaned ageist the control board. Danflor was framed by the week light that was coming through the doorway.

"What do you want!" Bueki wailed. He never got an answer.

----

Kiba and the others were running on their last legs. There were so many people, so many injured wolves. Far in front them they heard shouting and then the soldiers parted. They dropped their weapons and stopped fighting. Screaming they pushed against their comrades ignoring the wolves. Pinning their ears back in confusion the pack still charged forward not bothering to fight, for people were just throwing themselves out of the way.

Finally they burst out of the soldiers and froze as they saw what the stage had turned to.

Blood was everywhere. It bathed the landscape.

A lone wolf was on the stage. He was collapsed on his back end but was straining to get up. He was a large wolf with red brown fur that was streaked with blood. Cuts covered his body and as he almost got his back legs under himself the group could see the scars across his chest and all over his back legs. Red foam dripped from his moth as he wildly snapped and screeched. Seeing the wolf struggle was heart rendering. This unknown wolf had been subject to so many things. The body of the woman lay close to him. Only the faint movement of her chest showed that she was still alive but it was a battle she was quickly losing.

Blue crept forward, ears pinned back, making soft comforting mewling noises. The crazed wolf swiveled his eyes towards her, jaws agape, panting heavily. The others followed her slowly, each taking the utmost care not to spook him. But, seeing the others move, he swung his whole blood caked head around to face them, gold eyes dilated. He shifted his feet and drew back his lips to show his yellowed teeth and white gums. His eyes were bloodshot and the pupil seemed to be twice as large in a normal wolves.

But something else had caught the wolves' attention. On his foot were four metal bands of what might have once been silver but had tarnished to the point of black.

"_Toboe!?"_

Happily the other wolves bounded to their pack mate but as he recoiled from them with a snarl they froze.

"_Toboe? Don't you remember me? I'm in your pack! It's Blue_." She said acting a spokesperson for the whole pack.

"_What pack_," he said, "_I don't have a pack. I am alone. No one wants me. People only want to kill me._" He threw back his head and gave a harsh barking laugh. The other's winched as they felt the pain, bitterness, and hate that echoed in his voice.

"_What are you saying_?" Kiba yelled eyes wide. He took a step forward and pup -not he could never think of him as a pup again- sneered at him.

"_Come near me and I will kill you. You are no pack of mine. That makes you my enemy!_"

---

Danflor whipped his mouth off and headed out of the control room, turning his back on the rows of caged wolves. They were too crazy to be freed.

"_Danflor!_"

He stopped and turned around, shock running across his face.

---

Soon after Kawa and Klaue had greeted each other Sano groggily awoke and pulled her self to her feet and Jack, whose wits were collecting, helping her to stay steady.

"_Do you know the direction of the stage is brother?_ _We have to see if Chris or Ibis is still alive!"_ Kawa told him.

"_Come_," Klaue said and turned to face the mass of fighters which was starting to thin and slow down. The humans were winning. There were just too many. It was almost an impossible task to do.

"_Wel, looks like I'm here just in time_."

There was Danflor and behind him streamed about thirty wolves who threw themselves in the fighting with savage cruelty.

"_Who are these wolves!"_

Danflor smirked

"_Fighters. But don't worry, these are the sane ones. __Tenanoid picked them out. There are still about fifty crazy ones locked up."_

"_Tenanoid_!" All of the wolves in Toboe's pack had heard of him. Toboe, Mimi, and Danflor had told Ibis a lot about her so called dead father. Of course now that Kawa thought about it none of the wolves ever said they saw him dead. Then the wolf himself appeared. He was large with a coat of slate grey. The fur was long but hung in patches. Sores were all over his body, scars and oozing wounds created a row of badges on him. Half of his tail was gone and one eye was just a hollow pit. He gravely nodded at the small group of wolves who were looking at him in awe and then launched himself into the fight.

"_Come on._" Klaue said after a while and lead them towards the stage, dodging fights, jumping over dead bodies.

---

The pack didn't know what to do. Here was the object of their search, the one they had been looking for so long, and he was denying them. He disowned them. He was telling them how much he hated them. That wasn't their pup. That was a different wolf.

"_What kind of pack were we anyway_?" He taunted, "_A alpha male who would not proclaim himself thus, a weak member who only though of food and betrayed us all once, mighty hunter reduced to taunting pups and others who might challenge his power, a female who wants the weakest in the pack, and a pup who slowed you all down. We were no pack! We never were! You are all fooling yourselves in lies! What is Paradise? Please tell me! What has your mind made for you in this impossible goal?" _He lunged at them but just fell over laughing crazily. Suddenly a small grey pup came around a corner. He looked lost, making soft mewling noises. Jumping on top of a solider who leaned ageist the stage he tried to scramble up. Upon seeing what he was trying to do the pack leapt forward to save him from the mad creature that Toboe had become. Tsume was the first to reach the pup and grasped him in his jaws gently. The pup screeched though and on strength that no one could have imagined Toboe launched himself of the stage onto Tsume. The older wolf was so started as Toboe hit his back that he dropped the pup and bucked as Toboe ripped into his back. Toboe hit the side of the stage and Chris instantly snuggled into him. The change in the once pup was amazing. His snarl faded and he gently nuzzled the pup, licking his forehead comfortingly. The little pup quaked inbetween his paws.

"_Ibis… Ibis…_"

"_Shhhh… It will be okay now little one. I am here. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Believe me and breath_." Toboe murmured and rubbed his great head tenderly against the small pup's cheek, who was mewling pitifully. Hige took a step towards them but Toboe's snarl instantly came back and he drew Chris close to himself with a paw.

"_Come any closer and I __will__ kill you_"

* * *

Toboe: 0.o … Emo wolves. Hope you all liked it. I have been working really, really hard. Guess what. The last chapter will be posted on June 5th. My 16th Birthday. My present to all of you. I have to ending chapter plans to pick from. One of them could have a sequel tied to it. The other most likely can't. I really have to think about whether or not I should continue a good thing like that. School is out on WEDSDAY!!!!! HUZZA!!!! Okay Loves I love you. See you June 5th! 


	17. The Final Gunshot

**Chapter 17**

**The Final Gunshot**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: OMG!! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! I'm 16!!!! Okay I'm done… How have you all been doing? I've been great. I love the reviews I have gotten so far for chap 16. You all are so sweet! Thank you kinder (german for kids)! I love it. You all make me feel all tingly! By the way did anyone notice the likeness that chapter had to his death in the TV series? Not being fast enough to save some one he cared for and losing them to a gunshot, getting a cut across the face? I realized that after I posted it. .

Real Toboe: How can you talk about my death like that!!

The writer Toboe: … :D … Some of my friends and me are talking about turning this into a comic for a con… We are doing a Yu-gi-oh one for the next one and if that all goes well then we might do Slaves! I'm excited, I mean who wouldn't! Even thought I am not the biggest Yu-gi-oh fan I am putting my all so hopefully it goes well and Slaves is picked for the next one!! Anyway enough chit chat! On with the story!

* * *

Most wolves keep their illusion up by habit. Many are taught to before they learn to hunt. It is tricky to master but once learned nearly effortless to keep up. The pups are forced to sit completely still and focus, a true test for a young mother. They have to try to imagine themselves as a human, talking their looks and attitude into play. Many young pups end up with a product that is very simple. Eyes the color of their eyes in wolf form, hair and clothes the same or similar color of their fur. Eventually holding that form becomes second nature and most can do it all times, even asleep. The only time they can't hold it is when they are extremely stressed or other VERY strong emotions.

When the pup becomes older the illusion further develops into a 'true' inner them. A young male with a gentle nature might have friendly brown eyes with brown hair, loose comfortable clothing and a smiling boyish face but his true form might be of a fearsome black wolf with piercing yellow eyes. The illusions even grow with them. The stronger their spirit and will, the better the illusion. These illusions were one of the most important skills a wolf could learn. For without it, they would have died out a long time ago.

Very few humans of that day when the wolves' anger was released survived. Only a few were left alive to see the conflict between Toboe and his old pack and they were those of the injured. One of the reasons Toboe's mad rampage had terrified them was that his illusion was up for a good part. Seeing a young boy do those things was unimaginable for, unlike the handlers, they were not quite used to seeing wolves in their human illusions. Then seeing him in so much pain and torment, it was strange. Most had never even seen a wolf in a human illusion.

---

His human illusion had changed since the last time the wolves had seen him which shocked them. To have changed so much in only three years…

His once playful happy eyes had hardened with hate and anger, clouded with pain.

His once short, feminine cut, clean hair was longer and dirty. The back part was pulled back by a piece of red fabric while the front bangs framed his face just like they used to.

His once childish clothing was replaced by more worn images. The red shirt had longer sleeves and had several rips and seemed to hang off his thin form. His pants seemed larger and longer, the knees almost worn through and the bottoms tucked into the tops of the old boots on his feet.

His once small frame was even skinnier and all he had on his body was lean muscle. He also was a little bit taller but not by much.

His face was sharper and had lost the boyish frame it once had.

His bracelets were almost black with tarnish and, as his most important possession, were almost as startling as his appearance.

---

Now the wolf sat slumped against the stage. Blood pored down his face and onto the little kid grasping his chest. One of his legs was stretched out in front of him and the other bent like he had started to cross his legs but couldn't finish the movement. One hand clutched the child to his chest while the other lay limply in the ground. His head was tilted slightly back and leaded against the wall. His mouth was slightly open and a thin trickle of blood dripped down his chin and neck. One of his legs had a long gash in the side and bleed freely with an identical cut on his arm that lay flopped on the ground. The long gunshot wound on his face went from his cheek bone passed the corner of his left eyes and disappeared into his hair line freely bleed, giving him a demonic appearance. His body was covered in tons of other cuts and wounds. Raspy and painfully short, his voice made him sound as if he was slowly smothering.

Chris looked up at the wolf, tears streaming down his dirty face. His blonde hair was messed up and his violet eyes were wide. His little hands grasped Toboe's shirt and he was gasping he was crying so hard.

"What… is it… little one" Toboe gasped, insolently ignoring his old pack.

"I found Ibis. Oh Toboe! She is dead!" the little pup wailed painfully. He buried his head against Toboe's chest and Toboe lifted his wounded hand to grasp the little pup and hold him close.

"I know," he whispered, "It was my fault… If it wasn't…. wasn't for me she would still be alive." Very slowly he leaded his head forward to rest it on top of Chris's head. For the first time in a long time he really cried.

---

Kiba did not know what to do! Every day he had fought the urge to give up hope and find Paradise to look for Toboe. Every step had throbbed deep down. But he had fought it, fought it hard. But now…

---

Tsume was shocked. The runt… what was wrong with him? He had always had a soft spot for the pup. Toboe reminded him of a Ghel from so long. That boy had died because of him and thus Toboe had become important to protect. Not that he would ever tell the pup. But now…

---

Perplexed Hige cocked his head at the pup in confusion. He was never very close to the pup but the way he was acting was weird. The little pup had always wanted his attention 20-4-7 driving him nuts! He had thought the pup would be overjoyed that they had rescued him. But now…

---

Blue remembered the fist time she had meet Toboe in this new life. He had raced to her and through himself into her arms babbling about how sorry he was, now much he had tried. She had been touched and told him it was all okay. She forgave him. And he had been so happy. But now…

---

"_Toboe! Chris_!" Kawa screamed and raced towards the pair. Right behind her was Danflor, Sano, and Jack. Klaue stopped as he saw Kiba and the others.

"_What's wrong?"_ he said as the others watched the approaching wolves. But none of them answered, they just watched as the pack joyfully greeted each other. Mindful of each other's injures, they joyfully rubbed heads and called to each other. Toboe couldn't really join in, he was too injured, but the whole time Toboe was watching his old pack out of the corner of his eye as if he expected them to jump upon the hapless wolves.

Finally when they had all assured themselves that they would survive they turned their thoughts to more grim inklings.

"Where is Lif?" Toboe asked but they knew from the way this shoulders slumped and head bowed that he already knew.

"It was quick." Kawa murmured.

"And Ibis?"

"Also quick," Toboe whispered starring down at the ground.

"What are we going to do now?" Sano wailed despairingly, "Lif and Ibis are both gone. We have nowhere to go. No pack left to see shelter with."

"I'm sure my pack would take all of you…" Kawa murmured but they all knew that wasn't likely. A pack looks after their own. They would take in Kawa, maybe even Chis and Toboe but the others were just more mouths to feed. With the though of being left behind Jack, Sano, and Danflor looked around uneasy.

"No" Toboe whispered lifting his head. His eyes burned and he spoke again stronger, with conviction. "We will not be broken up. We are a _Pack_. We have no where to go but I told you once that I would take you to Paradise and I will not be called a liar. I will take you all to Paradise if it is the last thing I do."

"Come on," Danflor said interrupting, "We need to get our injures taken care of, especially you Toboe."

Toboe tried to get up but fell back to the ground with a yelp, his pack hanging over him.

"Careful!" Jack squeaked as more blood dripped down his leg. Toobe gave him a sad smile and settled back down. "Looks like I'll need some help."

Kiba stepped foreword.

"_Would you like me to help?"_

"YOU!" Toboe spat back at him, "Nice time to grow a heart! I will let my pack help me thank you very much!" And he turned his back to them as Danflor and Jack each took a side and lifted him up. Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Blue watched as he walked of, their hearts heavy with grief. It was like Toboe had died again.

---

It was a strange sight. Toboe was being half dragged half carried away by Danflor and Jack. They had basically pinned him between themselves and walked slowly, careful not to jar him. Sano walked behind them, head bowed and paws dragging, despair making her blind to anything and everything, while Kawa hobbled next to them making sure Toboe wasn't jarred with Chris getting under her feet worried about her.

Then right as the wolves got to the edge of the crowd, soon disappear out of sight, they stopped. The others seemed to be arguing with Toboe and he didn't seem all too happy about it. He shook his head and bared his teeth but, while they pinned their ears back, they still wouldn't move on. Snatches of the conversation came to the wolves ears making them perk up in hope.

"_I refuse… to let them near…"_

"_But they could help us…"_

"… _the Paradise Seekers, Toboe. Come on!"_

Finally they came to some sort of agreement. Toboe looked over his shoulder at them with a sneer on his face but his eyes were softened. Anger was still in there, so was hate, but now there was… regret? The wolf took a deep breath as if trying to convince himself to do something and raise his eyes to the heavens. One of the pups supporting him gave a little jiggle, receiving a well placed nip, and Toboe spoke to the waiting wolves.

"_We are heading to Paradise and you are welcome to tag along… dogs_"

And with that Toboe and his pack disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

Toboe: Anyone who is cool will go to this website

fan drew a picture of Toboe and Chris from the last chapter. . Tis very good. Oh and all who are interested in the fact that I will write a **SEQUEL** so put Slaves on **STORY ALERT **cause I will post a chapter saying its called "blah blah blah" its up "yady yaddy yadda" (I bolded, capitalized, and underlined it cause I don't think anyone reads these…. :,( ). I am also going to put up an **ALTERNATIVE ENDING CHAPTERalternative **, one that I almost used but changed my mind at the last minute cause it is so final. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of slaves. I'm sad this is over... oh well there is always the **SEQUEL!!! **I LOVE YOU ALL!!! PLEASE REVEIW!!!

Let's meet in Paradise… if we meet again that is.


	18. Alternative Ending: The Final Gunshot

**Chapter 18**

**Alternative Ending:**

**The Final Gunshot**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Okay for those that didn't like the ending here was my other choice. I hope you like. It is similar in the beginning to the real ending, except for a few parts, so bare with me. Wolf's Rain belongs to bones. Don't worry. I am figuring out a way to obtain their license by posing as their long lost, thrice removed great-aunts cousin . It's going to work beautifully. Oh, there is a section of a song in this story. It is part of Prelude 12/21 by AFI. If you have never heard it go to u-tube and find it! NOW! Oh and I don't own it… damn.

* * *

Most wolves keep their illusion up by habit. Many are taught to before they learn to hunt. It is tricky to master but once learned nearly effortless to keep up. The pups are forced to sit completely still and focus a true test for a young mother. They have to try to imagine themselves as a human, talking their looks and attitude into play. Many young pups end up with a product that is very simple. Eyes the color of their eyes in wolf form, hair and clothes the same or similar color of their fur. Eventually holding that form becomes second nature and most can do it all times, even asleep. The only time they can't hold it is when they are extremely stressed or other VERY strong emotions. 

When the pup becomes older the illusion further develops into a 'true' inner them. A young male with a gentle nature might have friendly brown eyes with brown hair, loose comfortable clothing and a smiling boyish face but his true form might be of a fearsome black wolf with piercing yellow eyes. The illusions even grow with them. The stronger their spirit and will, the better the illusion. These illusions were one of the most important skills a wolf could learn. For without it, they would have died out a long time ago.

Very few humans of that day when the wolves' anger was released survived. Only a few were left alive to see the conflict between Toboe and his old pack and they were those of the injured. One of the reasons Toboe's mad rampage had terrified them was that his illusion was up for a good part. Seeing a young boy do those things was unimaginable for, unlike the handlers, they were not quite used to seeing wolves in their human illusions. Then seeing him in so much pain and torment, it was strange. Most had never even seen a wolf in a human illusion.

---

His human illusion had changed since the last time the wolves had seen him which shocked them. To have changed so much in only three years…

His once playful happy eyes had hardened with hate and anger, clouded with pain.

His once short, feminine cut, clean hair was longer and dirty. The back part was pulled back by a piece of red fabric while the front bangs framed his face just like they used to.

His once childish clothing was replaced by more worn images. The red shirt had longer sleeves and had several rips and seemed to hang off his thin form. His pants seemed larger and longer, the knees almost worn through and the bottoms tucked into the tops of the old boots on his feet.

His once small frame was even skinnier and all he had on his body was lean muscle. He also was a little bit taller but not by much.

His face was sharper and had lost the boyish frame it once had.

His bracelets were almost black with tarnish and, as his most important possession, were almost as startling as his appearance.

---

Now the wolf sat slumped against the stage. Blood pored down his face and onto the little kid grasping his chest. One of his legs was stretched out in front of him and the other bent like he had started to cross his legs but couldn't finish the movement. One hand clutched the child to his chest while the other lay limply in the ground. His head was tilted slightly back and leaded against the wall. His mouth was slightly open and a thin trickle of blood dripped down his chin and neck. One of his legs had a long gash in the side and bleed freely with an identical cut on his arm that lay flopped on the ground. The long gunshot wound on his face went from his cheek bone passed the corner of his left eyes and disappeared into his hair line freely bleed, giving him a demonic appearance. His body was covered in tons of other cuts and wounds. Raspy and painfully short, his voice made him sound as if he was slowly smothering.

Chris looked up at the wolf, tears streaming down his dirty face. His blonde hair was messed up and his violet eyes were wide. His little hands grasped Toboe's shirt and he was gasping he was crying so hard.

"What… is it… little one" Toboe gasped, insolently ignoring his old pack.

"I found Ibis. Oh Toboe! She is dead!" the little pup wailed painfully. He buried his head against Toboe's chest and Toboe lifted his wounded hand to grasp the little pup and hold him close.

"I know," he whispered, "It was my fault… If it wasn't…. wasn't for me she would still be alive." Very slowly he leaded his head forward to rest it on top of Chris's head. For the first time in a long time he really cried.

---

Kiba did not know what to do! Every day he had fought the urge to give up hope and find Paradise to look for Toboe. Every step had throbbed deep down. But he had fought it, fought it hard. But now…

---

Tsume was shocked. The runt… what was wrong with him? He had always had a soft spot for the pup. Toboe reminded him of a Ghel from so long. That boy had died because of him and thus Toboe had become important to protect. A way to repent. Not that he would ever tell the pup. But now…

---

Perplexed Hige cocked his head at the pup in confusion. He was never very close to the pup but the way he was acting was weird. The little pup had always wanted his attention 20-4-7 driving him nuts! He had thought the pup would be overjoyed that they had rescued him. But now…

---

Blue remembered the fist time she had meet Toboe in this new life. He had raced to her and through himself into her arms babbling about how sorry he was, now much he had tried. She had been touched and told him it was all okay. She forgave him. And he had been so happy. But now…

---

"_Come… little one… we have to stop… the fighting_," Toboe whispered. He slowly heaved himself up, limbs shaking. He gently grabbed the pup's scruff. With the little pup hanging loosely in his jaws he heaved his body up the four feet up to the stage in one final jump. Once he scrambled up he lay sprawled on the stage, Chris tumbling from his jaws. As soon as Chris had determined that up was up and down was down he wobbled over to Toboe and nudged him gently. The pup was painfully aware of all his scrapes, sores and all he wanted to do was get away form those strange wolves that were watching him so intently.

"_Let me rest a minute…"_ Toboe said cracking one eye open, "_I don't think I… I have the strength to… howl… Will you do a favor for me Chris?"_

The little pup nodded and Toboe continued.

"_Howl to the wolves… howl to them that… our war is over. We… we are free… Howl to them all they… have missed or never… never seen. It's very important… Can you do it?" _

"_But Toboe I can't howl…"_

"_Just try… please…"_

Slowly the pup raised his head to the sky. He never was able to howl, his failed attempts always made Ibis laugh. Toboe had told him it was a thing that came with time but… It didn't matter! A single snow flake landed on his nose making him shake his head violently but then he plopped his rear down and raised his head to the snow clouded sky.

And howled

At first it was thin and wavering but then he thought of Ibis. How she never would see a full moon, never see the stars. It strengthen and blossomed his eyes were closed, ears back, tail erect. As the sun sank he was bathed in its red glow.

---

Toboe raised his head and gazed around. Chris was doing it, just as he knew he could. And the wolves were listening, raising their voices in unison for their new lives. He could tell one day Chris would be someone special, important. Wearily he lifted himself up.

There was one thing he had to do, one thing left. Then he could lie down and give himself into sleep. The voices that filled the air strengthened him, lifted him.

Staring down as her form he could barely believe that this woman had once instilled so much fear in the hearts of wolves and men alike. She was still alive, even though her blood was slowly flowing from her body soon to be encrusted in snow. But she wasn't his destination. Slowly he stepped over her body and walked over to the edge of the stage. She wasn't worth it. She never was.

There she was. That little small pup. She simply looked as if she was sleeping. Her little eyes were closed, tail tucked close to her body. 'Oh Ibis, I failed you.' Toboe tried to leap of but his body wouldn't obey him. He was so weak. It would be so easy to fall into sleep.

"DAMN WOLF!!"

Toboe spun around only to see her. Lady Akuma. She had raised herself, pistol in hand, to face her foe one more time. Toboe snarled but he was too late. She fired, and fell down to the ground. No blood would come from her throat any longer.

Toboe flew backwards through the air.

Time slowed.

His pack bust through the crowd yells of joy frozen on lips.

His old pack rearing back in shook then still in shook.

Chris's faltered howl.

By the time he hit the ground it had stopped hurting. Ibis curled right next to him. It just looked like she was sleeping. His poor little pup. Weakly he reached out and pulled her close. Now she rested on his chest, white fur turning crimson. Gently he stroked her head.

"_I'm so sorry… I… tried…"_

Chris was the first to reach Toboe. He stood over him, eyes wide.

"_Toboe!"_

"_Take them Chris…"_ Toboe whispered stretching the paw with the three bracelets to the pup, "_may they… give you more luck… then they ever did to me…"_

---

_This is what I brought you,_

_This you can keep_

_This is what I brought you_

_May forget me_

_I promise to depart just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

---

A young wolf with honey colored fur with black feet and tail had fallen asleep waiting for his friends. His human illusion was of a tall young man with brown hair and blue eyes when you could see them. He sat against a boulder hands in pockets, eyes half hooded.

"Well, our parents took it surprisingly well" said another wolf as he followed his twin sister up on the ridge. His soft velvety fur was as black as night, his gold eyes like stars. His sister was a yellow brown with blue eyes even in wolf form.

"They just smiled and said they expected it any day now," His sister finished when they got to the top they each took a seat on the boulder, walking the other wolf up with a start. The pair were exact opposites. The girl had long hair that reached to her waist, which she swept back with a hand as she pulled herself up. Her brother was very gloomy with shocking yellow eyes and inky black hair.

"My mom started crying and comparing us to them." Another wolf said rolling her shoulders and shaking her red pelt. In her human illusion she was short with short red hair and sparkling gold eyes.

"They will get over it" the last grey wolf said. He stood on the ridge looking down at there him. A small sickly forest, a small stream, and four wagons. His long blond human hair was teased by the wind as it was pulled back away from his face. Old scars crisscrossed his body. He was the oldest of the pack just about 20, the twins behind him at 18, the honey colored boy about 17, and the foxy red girl about 16. His large blue shirt flapped in the wind as he leaned forward, letting the wind keep him standing. He gave a wild joyful laugh, relishing the freedom of the moment, purple eyes flashing. Arms stretched up, face upturned to the sun so he wouldn't have to look at the parents down below trying to get the last glimpse of their children, he felt free!

Klaue held Ulme's hand as he whispered in her ear, eyes scanning the bluff for his son. Hige and Blue sat together standing there, so final as they watch their children scramble to the top. Kawa was crying quietly into Eiche's shoulder as he stroked her head.

"My poor Dad," Kawa's daughter said with a snort, "My mom is ridiculous."

"At lest she is doing something," Blue's daughter said as she looked over the ridge, "My parents are seriously freaking me out."

"So Boss you ready to go" Klaue's son said to the large grey wolf. He didn't want to think of his parents.

"Yha let's go." He stood up and the once silver bracelets on his paws chimed sweetly.

"Don't worry you guys, every wolf searches for Paradise some time. Your parents know that."

* * *

Toboe: . I hope you all liked it. The sequel for Slaves is coming out soon, but I am tempted to create a short sequal following this... tempted. If enough people like this I just might. Did anyone guess who the grey wolf was in the last section . They grow up so fast. (If you didn't review and I'll reply telling you how dumb you are for not getting it and tell you it's Chris all grown up... opps... 0.o Darn...) I love you all!!! BYE-BYE!!!! 


	19. ARE YOU READY FOR THIS BABY!

**ARE YOU READY!**

The sequel is up! It is called Can You See The Darker Side of Me and is ready for people to read it. But for those that love Slaves here are some interesting facts. I suggest you read them.

* * *

**#1** Almost all Slaves have been edited. A few chapters have actual important stuff added to it, like a page or two or three! The chapters that have up to a page of stuff added are Chapters 3 (half a page), 5 (a page and a half), 6 (three and a half pages). Chapter 8 also has a paragraph added about Toboe's adventure between the big fight and Lif, Sano, and Kawa's arrival but it isn't super important (but it is interesting). 

**#2** Many of the names have real meanings such as Lady Akuma means Lady Demon. Fueki means slave laborer and Bueki means something along the lines of cruel person. Aki (from chapter 6) is a variation of Deamon and Boke (6) means idiot. Of course Toboe means howling, Kiba fang, Tsume claw, and Hige whisker. Kawa means pelt. Frau means woman. Klaue means claw. The other names have meaning into why they were picked, Danflor after my favorite character from Marlfox by Brian Jacques (he is a squirrel), and Chris because that is a fairly common German name that is easy to remember.

**#3** Toboe was at the compound for 4 years. Danflor for about 5 years, Jack about 6, Ibis 31/2, Kawa 3, Chris 2, Sano and Lif 3.

**#4** Wolves age funny in my stories. For the first few years they have about two wolf years for ever human year. After their third year it slows down to human time. Thus Ibis was like a six or five year old even though she was only 3 and a half.

**#5** I have 97 review… three away from a 100. I have over 5,500 hits. Either people don't like my story or they are really lazy.

**#6** Most people with this on their favorites or alerts have never reviewed.

**#7** Slaves in on 17 favorites and 22 alerts! –happy dance-

**#8** I gave my best friend cheese for her birthday. Seriously

**#9** I am NOT on drugs contrary to prier belief.

**#10** I love you all! Whether you review or not!

* * *

See you in the sequel!

Love Toboe Wolf


End file.
